Camp Rock 3: Changes
by Alyssa4Music4Life
Summary: My sequal to Camp Rock 2: Summer Love. Check that one out first on my profile before reading this one if you haven't read it before. Shane's parents come to town! and my summary sucks i know. It good, i think.
1. Chapter 1

Camp Rock 3: Changes

**READERS: This is the sequal to my Camp Rock 2. So to catch up to beat, you may want to check that one out first on my profile if you haven't already.**

The crowd was screaming! Connect 3 was rocking out in front of thousands of people in the Mall of America. Their song?

Play My Music, their still-hot year and a half old single. Ever sense their label had ok-d the awesome song, it was an instant hit.

Mitchie Torres grinned from the wings of the stage, watching her best friends wow the audience. She held her microphone tightly, her eyes locked on the performing guys.

Beside her, Caitlynn Gellar made a sound of amazment and awe. She wasn't on tour with the band, like Mitchie was, but they'd all convinced her to join them for a few weeks while they preformed near her house.

"Look at them," she breathed. "Their having the time of their lives!" Her gaze followed her boyfriend, Nate, as he danced across the stage.

"I know!" Mitchie agreed. "You shoulda seen them in DC. Remember when we first heard this song?"

"Duh! We were at Camp Rock your first year. Everyone loved it…and then you broke Shane's heart."

Mitchie bit her lip. Even now, she still hated how much she'd hurt Shane that day.

The day he'd figured out (with the help of Tess Tyler) that she'd been lying about who she was, so she could fit in. When Shane had realized the one person who understood him had lied to him, he'd been crushed.

"Uh," Mitchie mumbled. "Yea, right. I'm glad he forgave me."

The song ended with Shane's usual "Yeah!" into the mic. They bounded off stage. Shane gave Mitchie a quick, breath-taking smile.

"Good luck, Mitchie," he said, patting her on the shoulder. "Break a leg…Jasons' if you can manage."

Mitchie laughed. "I'll try," she promised. "See you in about a minute and a half."

Somehow, the duet between the two friends had gotten out and now the crowd was contanstly demanding said duet.

Mitchie sang her heart out, enjoying every moment, glad she;s agreed to Shane's offer; A record deal. Recording contract. As Shane had said. "Blah blah blah."

Mitchie was now a national star. She toured with Connect 3 often, and if she wasn't with them, she was either on break, at a CD signing, writing new music or on a tour of her own! Her life was so much buiser than the sophomore life she'd had two years ago.

As she and Shane finished the song, staring into each other's eyes, a memory popped up in Mitchie's mind.

Shane, at Camp Rock last year, promising he'd wait for her to turn 18 so they could legally date.

With this thought in mind, Mitchie hurried into her corner of the tour bus as soon as they boarded. She snatched up her new PDA and scrolled through the menus.

_The things fame can buy you, _she thought wrly. She froze.

Her calander confirmed what she'd been hoping for, at the same time dreading. Her 18th birthday was in 3 days.

Mitchie gasped. Would Shane keep his promise? Did he still love her?

Did she still love him?

"Mitchie?"

Her head snapped up. Shane was leaning against the wall. "What?" she asked, letting her PDA drop to to her chair.

"Watcha looking at?" He picked up her PDA and glanced at it. "Oh, hey, your birthday's coming up. Did you know?"

"No, Shane," Mitchie said sarcatically, smiling. "I completely forgot."

"Just checking," he smiled. The bus roared to life. They walked back out to the hall. The bus his a bump. Mitchie stumbled and Shane grabbed her arm. "Carefully proceed to a seat with caution," he instructed in a phony voice.

Mitchie glared at him. "Hah ha." She sat down at the small table and pulled her knees up to her chest. Shane sat across from her.

"You okay?" he asked, studing her face.

_Yea, no problem just wondering: Do you intend to keep your birthday promise? Or can you tell me if I still like you?_

"Tired," she answered. "I'm fine, Shane."

He nodded, and smiled. "What do you want to do for your big birthday? Are you heading home?"

Mitchie frowned. "Actually, I hadn't thought about it. I'll call my mom. I think…hmm. What should we do?"

Shane played with his ring. "You decide," he said quietly.

"Maybe the night before, all of us could go out to eat or to an amusment park and celebrate together. Then I can head home the next morning."

Shane brightened. "Maybe. Where should we go?"

Jason bounded down the aisle. "Oh, oh!" he cried, rasing his hand. "I know! Camp Rock!"

Mitchie and Shane exchanged a glance. "The session already ended, Jason," Mitchie said gently. "I love the idea, though."

Jason's shoulder slumped. "I'm outta ideas."

"What about…Sea World?" Nate asked, peering over the seat, a book in hand.

His older band mates gave him a long look. "Sea World?" they repeated.

"Your starting to sound like Jason, Nate," Shane bluntly voiced.

"What? I happen to _like _Sea World."

Mitchie covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

"Thanks, guys," she said. "I'll think of something."

Shane's phone beeped. He checked his personal messages. "Oh, no!" he groaned.

"What?" they all asked.

Shane hid his face. "I totally forgot.

"My parents are coming to visit."

**I know it took a while but I had to get it right!! Sorry for the wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shane's face was one of pure horror. "How could I forget? They're flying into Minniapolis tomorrow at nine!"

Mitchie glanced at Caitlynn, who by now had come to stand next to Nate, and they both glanced at Connect 3. Everyone exchanged a look of exsaperation.

"Dude, how do you forget your parents are coming?" Caitlynn finally demanded.

"Years of practice." Shane's tone implied he wasn't joking.

"Well…I guess I'll go tell Barty to kick it to high gear," Jason said eventually. He wandered back down the hall to the bus driver.

Everyone sighed. "Well, here goes a long night of driving," Nate muttered.

_**2 Hours Later**_

It had already been late when the concert had ended, so everyone was exhusted.

Mitchie started awake, to find herself practically in Shane's lap, her head on his shoulder. He snored quietly next to her. Blushing, she slowly got up and yawned. She peeked out of the window and realized they were parked in front of a hotel. She frowned. Why hadn't anyone woken them up?

She suddenly noticed a note taped to the door.

_Dear Young People,_

_Didn't want to wake you. Rented the top floor for you. Boys on left, girls on right. Went to chill by myself._

_Your welcome._

_-Barty._

She sighed and ripped it off before looking around the bus. Jason slept in an arm chair, his guitar in his lap. As she watched, he snorted and twitched. The guitar fell to the floor with a loud thud.

He started awake, his eyes popping open. "What? Where?" he asked, disorentated. He made a face and wiped his mouth.

"I didn't say anything and we're in front of a hotel." Mitchie pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. "Are you still drooling in your sleep?"

Jason reddened slightly as he picked up his guitar. "No," he mumbled. "I fell asleep before I could swallow."

Mitchie nodded. "Of course you did, Jason."

He ignored her and glanced at Shane, curled up on the seat next to the window. "Should we wake him?"

Mitchie shrugged, yawning again. "Maybe." Leaning over the table, she pinced his nose. Hard.

Shane jerked away, frowning. "Go away," he muttered. "Not time to get…'rents yet."

"Maybe not, but it is time to find Nate and Caitlynn. And get into our hotel room," Mitchie said.

Shane yawned. "Oh, all right," he muttered. He stretched and groaned. "Where'd you say Nate is?"

"I'll check the beds," Jason muttered. He moved the curtain aside and peeked down the hallway, where all the beds were. Suddenly, he started chuckling. He looked over his shoulder and motioned to the others. "Guys, you gotta see this," he snorted.

He pushed the curtain completely away and pointed down the hall. Mitchie and Shane started to laugh.

Nate slept with his half written music in his lap, his back against the bedframe, sitting straight up.Caitlynn leaned against his feet, curled on her side. Both were silent, deep in sleep.

"Get a camera!" Shane told Mitchie. "Payback for last year!"

Mitchie grabbed the tiny camera off the counter and handed it to him. Shane crept in and snapped a picture. He snuck back and shook with laughter. "Classic!" he quietly cheered. "Now how do we get them up?"

"I have an idea," Jason said thoughtfully. Stepping over to his bed, he rumanged through his bag, then pulled a blowhorn out of the side pocket.

"Brilliant!" Shane said, his eyes bright.

"Don't you think that's kinda mean?" Mitchie asked.

"Nope," the older member of Connect 3 answered. Jason grinned and pushed down the trigger. Mitchie threw her hands over her ears at the right moment.

The loud horn- like sound worked like a charm. Those on the floor instantly started awake.

Nate jumped, his papers flying everywhere. " Huh?What?" He rubbed his eyes, yawning. Then he noticed the other standing others.

Caitlynn sat up straight, eyes wide. "What the heck was THAT?!" she cried, half asleep.

"Your wake up horn," Shane answered easily.

Nate glared at them. "Did we fall asleep?"

"We all did," Mitchie answered.

"But we just had to take a wittle picture of Nate sleepy on the fwoor!" Shane grinned and held up the camera.

Nate stared at them. He slowly got to his feet. "Give. Me. The Camera," he said easily.

"Nope!" Shane leaped down the hall and out the door. The others followed. Mitchie grabbed the hotel room keys and hurried after the others.

"Guys!" she hissed, then paused. Shane had succesfully climbed a tree and was dangling the camera just inches out of Nate reach.

The scene was quite funny.

"Come get it!" Shane challanged. "Reach for it!"

Suddenly, a window opened from above the, and light pooled over the teenagers. "Hey! Whoever's down there, some people are SLEEPING in here!" The light disappeared.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "That is our que to get our bags and get to the rooms."

"Great," Nate said. "Where we staying?"

"Top floor, boys on left girls on the right," Mitchie answered, her eyelids drooping. She grabbed her bag and walked inside. The night manager barely glanced at them as the paraded inside and to the elevator. Mitchie pushed the button and yawned for what seemed the millionth time. Shane leaned against the wall and shut his eyes.

"I'll sleep here tonight," he mumbled. Suddenly, the long night had caught up with all of them.

Jason grabbed his arm. "Come on," he said, his voice barely a whisper . In the corner, Nate and Caitlynn seemed content to curl up in the corner against their bags.

The door dinged as they arrived to their floor. Everyone winced and got out. Mitchie stared. They'd gotten a presidential suite. The hallway was the walkway for the rooms. One door was on each side of the hallway.

"Well…" Caitlynn yawned. "This seems nice. Left side, right?"

"Not unless you plan to sleep in the boys suite," Mitchie blearly said. "Come on." She grabbed her arm and they stumbled into their room.

Mitchie tossed the guys their key. "Here." But Nate and Shane seemed to have fallen asleep on the floor, and Jason was on the verge of joining them. Mitchie sighed, threw her bag on her bed and went back outside to grab Shanes' arm.

"Get Nate," she said to Jason. They carried them (Well, in Mitchie's case, half dragged, with Shane stumbling along behind her) into their room and onto their beds. Instantly, the boys started snoring lightly.

"'Night," Jason mumbled to Mitchie, curling up on his bed.

"Ugh." Was the most original thing she could think to say.

**When I was busy writing this down in a spiral notebook, this chapter had never happened. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchie awoke early and quickly showered and dressed. Knowing they had to get Shane's parents in about an hour and a half, she decided to wake the boys up, knowning Caitlynn would be easier to get up.

She knocked on the door. Jason answered. "'Morning," he greeted her. "We're all up…except Shane. But Tizzy is even up!"

Suddenly, Mitchie remembered the tiny rat dog Terrier Jason owned. "Oh, no!" she said. "Did we forget him last night?"

Jason picked up the dog and petted his head. "Nope, he was in here already, curitsy of Barty. Even had his travel litterbox." ( Tizzy's shame: Using a kitty litter box at night.)

"Oh," Mitchie smiled. "Good. So I guess it's my job to wake up Shane?"

"Please!" Nate begged, coming up behind Jason. " I've been trying for 15 minutes and I'm starving. And after you wake him up, can you get him to tell me where he hid the camera?"

"Cannot promise anything, buddy. I'll get him up, though." Mitchie sidestepped the boys and walked to Shane's bed. Sometime during the night, he'd shed his shirt. Mitchie didn't blame him; it was terribly warm here at night.

He now slept on his stomach with his hands curled under his pillow, his long hair falling over his face. Mitchie hesitated, then shook his shoulder.

"Shane!" she whispered. "Shane, get up!"

He moaned. "No," he mumbled.

"But we have to get to the airport. Your parents are visiting, remember?"

He rolled on his back and flopped the pillow over his face. "All the more reason to stay in bed," he replied, his voice muffled.

Mitchie shook him again. "Shane, really."

No answer. No movement.

She rolled her eyes. Sudden inspiration hit her. "Hey, Jason," Mitchie called. "Bring Tizzy here."

Jason looked up from looking at his collection of boots, debating which pair to put on. "Why?" he asked.

"Just come," Mitchie mouthed, then pointed to Shane.

Jason grinned and picked up the dog. Mitchie slowly pulled the pillow off Shane's sleeping face and left it on his chest. Then, she took Tizzy and placed him on the bed next to Shane's face. True to the good doggy code, Tizzy immediately began licking his face.

Shane's eyes flew open. "Ah! Dog slobber," he said, jerking away. Unfortuantely, this sudden movement caused him to fall off the other side of the bed, hitting is head on the beside table in the procces.

Jason scooped the little mutt up and gave him a kiss on his ears. "Good boy," he said. Nate emerged from checking his blood sugar ( he had diabetes) to see them standing there.

"What happen to Shane?" he asked as Mitchie crawled across the bed to the other side.

Mitchie peered over the side and groaned. Shane had fallen back asleep, or so it seemed, on the floor.

"We got him out of the bed, at least," she said.

The boys crawled next to her. Jason shook his head, sighing. They sat back on their heels. Nate stared at Tizzy. He snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he said. "Maybe we can get Tizzy to drink some water and…"

"_NO!_" Shane shot up, eyes wide. "NO way."

The others burst into laughing, Mitchie probably the hardest. Shane glowered at them from his spot on the floor.

"So you've gone to the dark side, eh, Mitchie?" he asked, raising and eyebrow.

Mitchie shrugged, laughing in to Jason's shoulder. "I don't know," she managed to get out.

"Here's the farewell package." Shane threw the tangled sheets off his legs and lunged at Mitchie. She laughed and tore out of the room, Shane right behind her.

Nate and Jason glanced at each other. "Dude!" Nate called after him. "You might want a _shirt!" _He picked up the dicarded shirt off the floor and sighed.

Meanwhile, Shane had managed to tackle Mitchie, gently, to the floor. He grinned and started tickling her.

Poor Mitchie had always been ticklish. She shrieked with laughter trying to get free. "Shane, stop!" she gasped out between giggles. "Stop! Uncle."

Shane shook his head. "Tickle!" he said.

Caitlynn, of course, chose to wake up right at that moment. She sat up to see the two of them, Mitchie apparently held captive, on the floor.

"Uh…" she said slowly. "I'd ask but I really don't want to know."

They immediately stopped, Mitchie going red, as usual. Shane helped her to her feet and cleared his throat, also embarrassed.

"Good morning, Caitlynn," he said. "Thanks for the wake up call Mitchie." With that, he crossed the room and left, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, what was that?" Caitlynn demanded a few minutes later as they walked out of the elevator towards the dinning room.

"Shane, er," Mitchie blushed. "…didn't like my wake-up call this morning."

Caitlynn snickered, then caught sight of Nate leaning against the wall in front of them. She grinned and waved.

"Hey, guys," Nate greeted them. "Finally. Did Shane let you up?" he asked Mitchie.

"Yes, thanks to your girlfriend," Mitchie jerked her head at Caitlynn. "BTW thanks. I thought he'd make me explode."

"Shane's a good tickler," Nate agreed, walking with them into the dinning room. "Last Christmas, I had the experiece."

"What did you do?" asked Caitlynn.

"Oh…nothing," Nate shrugged. "I just, sorta, threw frozen mints down his back."

"Why were they frozen?" asked Mitchie as theygrabbed plates for the small buffet.

"No reason," Nate said off handedly. "I, you know, wasn't planning it all December."

"Wait, how many did you put down his back?" Caitlynn interjected, grabbing a banana.

"I forget," Nate answered truthfully. "Somewhere between 30 and 60."


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they'd finished eating, Shane and Jason were no where in sight. Mitchie grabbed two PB&J sandwiches for them as they left for the limo. The had to use the stretched one , what with Shane's parents coming. Who knew how much luggage they'd have?

"So," Nate said. "Who do you think will get out here first?"

"Jason," the girls answered together.

"Yeah," Nate agreed. "He may take forever choosing shoes but Shane takes forever at, well, everything!"

Caitlynn was lost in thought. "Hey, Nate," she said suddenly. "Do you have a recording or maybe a picture of that incident last Christmas?"

"As a matter of fact," Nate grinned and pulled out his phone. "I had Jason take a video clip. Check it."

The girls watched the screen. Shane was standing by a window, looking out. Snow was falling. He was next to a lavishly decorated Christmas tree.

"Where is this?" Mitchie asked.

"Shh! At my house," Nate whispered. He turned the sound up.

Nate came into veiw holding a large bag. He crept up, winked at the camera, then jumped up. Pulling Shane's shirt collar back, he poured them down his back, ignoring the angry and confused "Hey! What…? NATE!" Shane twisted, trying to get the mints out. Doing so caused a shower of mints to fall out the bottom of his shirt.

He glared at the retreating Nate. He twisted again, muttering "Oh, god. NATE! One got into my pants, you idiot!" Then he darted for Nate, who ducked out of the way and ran down a hallway.

The camera followed them to show Shane footbal tackling Nate to the floor. Then the screen went black.

Caitlynn started applauding. "Beautiful, Nate!"

Mitchie giggled, then suddenly glanced up at the door. Her eyes widened. "I don't believe it. It's Shane!"

"WHAT?!" the others crowded the window. Sure enough, it was Shane walking out first, not Jason. Jason was not in sight.

He got into the limo, whistling cheerfully. He caught sight of everyone's stare and stopped. "What?" he demanded.

"How in the world are you out here before Jason?" Mitchie demanded when she found her voice.

"Well, he was just heading out when Tizzy threw up on his boot collection," Shane started.

"Oh boy," the others said together. No one, not even the butler, touched Jason's boots. Only him.

"Yeah. And then when the Barty tried to clean it up, Tizzy tried to maim him. Jason was still trying to clean his boots when I left."

Mitchie laughed. "Here's your breakfast," she said, handing him the sandwich.

"Thanks."

00

Shane's parents, Samantha and Michael Gray, were simple people. Emphasis on the _were. _They'd never understood their son's love of music, but they let him pursue his dream, thinking nothing would ever come out of it.

Obviously, something did. And now Mr. and Mrs. Gray resided in the Bahamas…or Hawaii…or Cleveland, depending on the mood.

This time, they'd flown in from Hawaii and were impatiently awaiting their ride next to a moutain of luggage.

Shane could tell all this the moment he spotted them in the airport. He groaned. "Remind me again why I had to get up this morning?" he asked Mitchie.

"Because otherwise Tizzy would have peed on you," she answered matter of factly.

"I'm starting to think that was the better deal," he muttered, but only so he could hear.

"Shane, darling!" his mother cried, coming forward and hugging him.

He sighed. _What a pathetic act. _"Hey, Mom," he said, pulling away. "You remember my friends in the band, right?"

"Oh, yes," she trilled. "Nice to see you again…um…"

They exchanged a glance. But Caitlynn was the one to answer for them.

"Jason and Nate," she said, frowning. What kinda mother was this?

"And you are?" Shane's father asked. He was a tall man with a deep voice, contrasting to Shane's mother; petite, thin and (fake) platinum blonde.

"This is my girlfriend," Nate cut in. "Caitlynn."

"Oh, well, hello dear," Samantha flustered. Then she caught sight of Mitchie, standing beside of Shane, a little ways behind him. "Oh," she purred. "Who is this?"

Mitchie looked up. "I'm Mitchie Torres," she said. "I go on tour with Connect 3 often. Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Gray."

"Mitchie is my best friend," Shane interjected.

His parents appraised her. Mitchie bit her lip.

"I've seen you somewhere before," Michael commented.

"Uh…well…" Mitchie stuttered. "I was on MTV with Shane last week. Maybe…"

He nodded, looking bored. "Perhaps."

An awkward silence echoed through the group until Barty cut in. "Well," he said. "Let us get a move on. May I take your many bags?"

"Do I look unable to carry them myself?" Samantha snapped. Even so, she handed him a few bags before taking some herself.

"I see where you get your charm," Mitchie whispered to Shane as they trailed behind the rest. "No offence."

He smiled and put an arm around her waist. "None taken," he promised. "Not the most pleasant people in the world."

"No wonder you were a jerk when I first met you," Mitchie murmmered.

Shane grinned. "Hey, like I said, being a jerk is a part of the rock star image."

"Maybe so," Mitchie argued. "But I think being a non-jerk helps with your popularity." As if on que, a few girls suddenly screamed.

"Connect 3! Shane!" they cried, jumping up and running to them. "OMG Mitchie Torres!"

The stars exchanged a glance and stopped. After signing about a million autographs, they finally managed to make it back to the limo.

"Well, that was certainly unnessary," Michael grumbled. "Why did you stop to sign autographs? We happen to be going somewhere."

Shane sighed, closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Because," he said slowly. "They are fans and we don't have a deadline. Besides, what's it matter?"

"Can't these people give us privacy?" Samantha asked as some other people started to stare.

"You want privacy?" Shane muttered. "Then go back to whatever house you're staying at."

His parents ignored him. Mitchie glanced between them and sighed. They weren't even catching up on things. Michael was staring out the window and Samantha was re applying lip gloss. Shane was staring at his shoes.

Mitchie and Caitlynn exchanged a glance. Obviously, this family needed help.

Badly.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchie awoke in the bed of her apartment and yawned. She stopped mid-stretch. Today was her birthday. She was going home this afternoon.

More to the point, she was 18.

Finally.

For a while she laid in bed, remembering the previous night. Caitlynn, herself and Connect 3 had all gone out to the Olde Spaghetti Factory for dinner, leaving Shane's parents back at the appartments they'd rented. Then, they'd all went to a night club and basically crashed it. It had been a great night.

Suddenly, her door burst open and Nate and Jason burst in. "Happy Birthday, Mitchie!" they shouted, leaping onto the bed and jumping up and down on it.

"Hey, hey, stop!" she protested. The bouncing stopped and they grinned. "How did you guys get in here?" Mitchie demanded. "I mean, thanks for the whole happy birthday thing but…"

They grinned and got off the bed. "Oh, you know," Jason said easily. "A key. Blacksmith. Ahem."

"What'd you go and tell her for?" demanded Nate.

"As soon as I'm dressed I'm going to shoot that blacksmith. And have you guys stand behind him," Mitchie warned.

"Not if we can help it!" they crowed together. Immediately, Jason scooped her up and carried her across the hall and into their appartment.

"Put me down!" she commanded.

"Okay!" Jason agreed, dumping her on top of Shane's bed, which still held a sleeping Shane in it.

"Ow!" they both protested. Shane sat up and glanced around.

"Well, whatdaya know!" Jason told Nate, nudging him. "A new way to wake up Shane Gray. Drop his soon to be girlfriend on him."

Mitchie reddned. "Sorry, Shane. Did I hurt you?" as she spoke, she grimaced and rubbed her back. She'd landed sideways on Shane's back, so her legs were on one side, her body on the other. She groaned as pain shot up her back.

"Maybe broke a rib. Whatever," Shane shurgged. He glared at the rest of Connect 3. "You're so dead. But first…"

All three grinned and the other boys jumped on the bed. Caitlynn came in, holding a small cupcake with a candle on it. She set it on the table and joined them.

All together, they began jumping on the bed, Mitchie still sitting on it.

"Happy birthday to you!" they sang as they jumped. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Mitchie! Happy-"

"What are you doing to her?" a shrill voice demanded. They stopped to see Samantha standing there, staring.

"Singing her happy birthday!" Jason said. "Wanna join us?"

"No," Samantha said cooly. "Get her off your bed, Shane."

Mitchie slid off and smiled at her friends. "Let me get dressed, guys," she said. "Thanks, though. I liked the trampoline ride."

They laughed and hopped off the bed. Mitchie shook her head, smiling. "Sorry if we woke you," she apologized to Mrs. Gray.

"Hm," was her reply. She walked away to her apartment and Mitchie sighed and walked back to her room.

She got dressed and began to brush her teeth,

Someone knocked on the door. "Ready?" Jason called.

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Jason grabbed her again and carried her back to Connect 3's room.

Mitchie sighed. "Now this is really getting old."

"Here's the switch- Shane is going to catch you this time."

Shane was sitting innocently on the couch. He looked up. "Wait! What-?"

Mitchie squirmed out of Jason's arms and managed to drop onto the couch next to Shane. "Are you intent on causing both of us pain?" she asked.

Jason shrugged and left.

Shane sighed. "He made sure you were fully dressed before coming in, right?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Good." He leaned over and pulled her closer. They watched the morning news in silence.

"Seriously, though, I didn't hurt you this morning, right?" Mitchie double checked.

"I'm fine," he promised, looking at her and smiling. "What about you?"

"I think my back will be okay," she answered, leaning against his shoulder.

He continued to stare at her. "18 now, huh?" he asked conversationally, running his finger under her chin.

Mitchie froze. "Yes," she said slowly. "Why?"

"Do you remember the promise I made to you last year?" he whispered.

"A little," she whispered back.

Shane hesitated, then pressed his lips to Mitchies'. When she didn't object, he contiued.

Mitchie's heart began the tap dance. She found herself kissing him back, her mind a whirl.

_I guess that means he still likes me, _she thought.

"SHANE ANDREW GRAY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Michael's voice suddenly boomed.

Shane and Mitchie jumped and broke apart.

"What?" demanded Shane.

"Come. Here." Michael's voice was low and dangerous. Mitchie watched in silence, beet red of course, as Michael grabbed Shane by the sleeve and dragged him to te next appartment, treating him like he was a litte kid again.

Faintly, Mitchie could hear through the walls.

"_Sammy I just caught your boy kissing his best friend."_

"_What?! Shane…._

The voices faded out and in. Mitchie strained to hear more.

"…_can be so irresponsible? Your 18!"_

"_I'm almost 21! Guess that shows how much you care."_

"_Shane…"_

"_No! Just shut up! You've always never been in my life so I'd appreciate if you keep doing that."_

"_Shane Andrew Gray that is no way to speak to your mother!"_

"_Whatever! Leave me alone!"_

A door slammed. Shane's angry footsteps echoed down the hall. Mitchie ran to meet him.

"Shane…" she started.

"Just leave me alone!" Shane growled. Then noticing it was Mitchie, he softened. "Sorry. Please leave me alone." He grabbed his guitar and walked down the stairs, passing Nate and Caitlynn, arms linked.

"Shane?" Nate asked. "What happened?"

"EVERYBODY LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Nate started. "Sorry," he said softly, shocked. He looked at Mitchie, who was standing at the top of the stairs, watching Shane.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Years and years of anger towards his parents all flowing out," Jason answered, who had been sitting in the hall.

"You said it," Mitchie agreed, watching from the window as Shane stormed out to the bus and wrenched the door open. He slammed it and Mitchie sighed.

The family definitely needed help.

But how to help them?


	6. Chapter 6

Shane sat on the small table of the tour bus and angrly strummed his guitar. He shouldn't have blown up like that, but he was done. Done with his parents. Absolutely done.He hadn't known it, but the anger at his parents had been building and building until now.

And now it was over-flowing.

He closed his eyes and began to sing an old song he'd written two years ago, changing the words a little bit.

"Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart,

"Of what it means to know just who I am

"I think I finally found

"A better place to start,

"But they don't seem to understand

"I need to try to get to where you are

"And you're not that far

"You the voice I hear inside my head,

"The reason that I'm singing,

"And I've found you,

"I finally found you

"You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me,

"And I've got you. I finally found you."

He sighed and stopped strumming the strings. Then he considered what he'd just sang. It was..kinda nice.

Maybe Mitchie'd like it.

"Who am I kidding," Shane muttered to himself. "I made that up at random." (**A/N: I completely killed the song I know, and I'm sorry. It was the best I could do. I'm not to good at writing songs. If you have a better version, send it in.)**

Shane looked out the window and sighed again.

Why did it seem everytime he and Mitchie were sharing a private moment that people walked in on them? He was used to it now, but really.

His phone in his pocket started to ring. He listened to the ring tone. It was the duet Mitchie and he sang often. He pulled it out and saw he had a text message from Mitchie.

**Are you ok, Shane?**

He smiled and texted back

**I've been better. Sorry I snapped at you…I needed time**

She wrote back

**It's okay. Ready to come back inside?**

He put the phone away and climbed out the bus. He walked slowly up the stairs, taking his time. Mitchie met him at the end of the hallway.

"Shane," she whispered, then threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, resting his chin on the top of her head. She leaned against him and sighed.

Eventually they broke apart. "What was that for?" Shane asked softly.

"You needed a hug," Mitchie told him firmly.

"Thank you," Shane whispered.

"Your welcome."

They hugged again.

"I love you," Shane whispered so quietly into her ear, so no one else could hear.

"I love you, too," she answered in the same fashion.

It was so true on both ends.

And Shane's parents saw it all. They exchanged disapproving looks at each other and went back in their room. The couple didn't notice.

Eventually, they went down to the pool to join their friends. They saw them standing and talking among themselves in the middle of the pool.

"Cannonball them?" Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear.

"Sure," Mitchie grinned. They dropped off their towels and crept to the side of the pool.

"Now!" Shane said and they cannonballed into the pool, causing a huge gyser that soaked the others.

"COLD!!" Shane shouted as he surfaced. He shivered theatrically and moved closer to Mitchie. "Keep me warm," he commanded her. She smiled and spit water in his face.

"Hey!"

The others watched and laughed as Shane dunked his girlfriend. Mitchie swam under him and popped behind Caitlynn.

"Hey, Cait, what'd I miss?" she asked.

Caitlynn giggled. "Not much," she smiled. "I was thinking we could have a water fight."

"I'm in," Mitchie answered.

"Cool! Boys on right girls on left ready go!" Jason shouted. Luckily they were the only ones in the pool.

They seperated and got ready. The girls huddled. "I have an idea," whsipered Caitlynn. "We attack while they're still huddled."

"Excellent. Would that be now?" Mitchie glanced over at the boys, who were still huddled.

"Yes. Go!" With war cries, the girls immediately began bombing the boys with water.

"Retreat!" yelled Nate.

"We can take 'em!" disagreed Shane. "Ready? GO!" They began splashing back.

"This is rough, admiral!" Mitchie shouted to Caitlynn.

"Water bombs!" Caitlynn yelled back. They ducked under the water and swam to oposite sides of the pool.

Quick as a wink, they jumped back in, causing a huge wave.

"Cheaters!" yelled Jason.

"You gotta love us for that!" Caitlynn yelled back.

"I do!" Nate and Shane shouted.

"I only love music!" Jason said after a second.

"Did Shane just say he loved you?" Caitlynn whispered to Mitchie.

She shrugged.

Caitlynn smiled. "Advance!"

They swam towards them, then dove down. The boys looked around, bewildered. "Where'd they go?" asked Shane, his hair dripping in front of his eyes.

Nate and Jason were tense. "I don't know," Nate whispered. "Be on the look-" Suddenly he was pulled under the water.

"Nate!" shouted Jason.

Shane disappeared next.

"Oh great," Jason sighed.

Under the water, the girls hand pulled the boys under by their legs and were grinning. They boys struggled to get free.

Mitchie was never big on holding her breath. Shane was struggling with her, grinning. At first she struggled back, then tried to go for air. Shane thought she was trying to get away so she could grab him again, so he held her.

"Shane!" she screamed underwater. "Let me go!" That's when she lost her air.

Shane stopped Mitchie went limp. He pulled her to the surface. "Mitchie, I'm so sorry!" he gasped.

Mitchie coughed up about half the water in the pool. "It's okay," she gasped. "I'm…okay."

Jason swam over. "She okay?"

Mitchie clung limply to Shane's shoulder. "Fine," she whispered.

Caitlynn and Nate surfaced and joined them. "Shane, you idiot," Nate rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Shane looked distressed. Mitchie comforted him.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "I'll sit out now, though."

Shane swam her to the edge and helped her to the chairs. He sat with her and wrapped a towl around her shoulders.

"I'm so, so sorry, Mitchie," he said. "I didn't know…"

"It's okay, Shane," Mitchie inturrupted. "You didn't know and I'm okay now." She coughed again and shivered.

Shane hugged her. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm fine, really, Shane." She smiled at him.

He smiled back after a second and watched their friends splash in the pool. Everything was calm again.


	7. Chapter 7

Shane waved sadly as Mitchie boarded her plane. He sighed. "Great," he muttered. "As usual. We get together and then our time together ends."

Typical.

Deja voo.

Nate patted his shoulder. "Be strong, buddy, be strong," he said.

Shane looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Thank you doctor Nate," he said. "Shouldn't you get to your girlfriend? Do you have another date to sleep on the floor?"

Nate made a face at him. "Funny."

"Let's go," Shane said, grabbing Jason out of his seat and dragging him along.

"Temper, temper," Jason said. "Let me walk by myself."

"So when is Mitchie coming back?" asked Nate as they strolled into the sunlight.

Shane squinted around for a cab, then turned to the youngest band member. "In a few days," he answered. "More or less. TAXI!!"

They climbed into the car and Jason told the driver where to go. Then they sat back and watched the city go by.

"Is she coming here or are we meeting her in Pennslyvania?" Jason asked.

"Virginia, actually," Shane's voice was barely a mumble.

"Dude, she'll be back," Nate said. "Perk up. Caitlynn is still here. She's a little like Mitchie…kinda…in her own…awesome way." He stared into space for a moment.

"Nate, not helping," Jason said.

Shane climbed out of the car first opportunity and walked away, towards the park across the street.

His mother caught sight of him as she opened the curtains. She sighed.

She really did love her son. He was just so..different than herself, or her husband. His uncle Brown was more of a father than his own father was. They had so much more in common.

She wanted to be closer to her son. But how?

"Michael," she sighed. "What have we done?"

Shane sat down on a bench. He missed Mitchie so much. An airplane flew overhead and Shane glanced up at it. He knew it couldn't be Mitchies plane; he'd seen it take off 15 minutes ago, but seeing it made him even sadder.

On top of that, his family was no closer. His mother had sat in earlier when he and Mitchie had sung their duet for no apparent reason. She'd watched his fingers dance across the guitar strings.

And his father had tried to intrest him in a football game on TV, but about five minutes in, he'd left, not understanding the game at all.

But even though they were trying, Shane felt no closer to them.

_Maybe I need to make an effort, as well _Shane thought.

00

The next night, Connect 3 was on stage in Chicago. Shane's parents were in the third row, watching. The announcer annouced their band. Shane's adrenilene came on.

Another thing he loved: What he did. His music. Being in Connect 3 was the best thing ever.

The spotlights came on to show the boys, facing away from the crowd in wide stances, Nate and Jason holding their guitars. Shane spun around and began the song.

Michael watched his son in wonder. He'd never really listened to Connect 3. But now he listened with all his might.

And he was amazed. His son, Shane Gray, was having the time of his life. He danced around that stage singing into that mic like there was no tomorrow.

And he was awesome at it.

Samantha had the same reaction. Her son was totally…rocking it!

Shane ended the song, panting slightly, his mic raised high. He slowly lowered it.

"Hey ,everyone, how are you doing?" he asked. The crowd screamed. Shane grinned. "Sorry to hear about that. Anyway, as you may know, usually Mitchie Torres is with us but she's home now, celebrating her 18 birthday with her family. Wanna give her a shout out?" He raised the mirophone to the crowd.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MITCHIE!"_

At home, Mitchie was watching the concert with her family. She beamed as everyone screamed their birthday wish.

Shane brought the mic back and smiled. "This is a song I wrote a while ago, and now I dedicate it to Mitchie. I hope your having a rocking time celebrating your birthday. Hit it, guys!"

The song started. Mitchie gasped as she recognized the song.

Shane walked down the cat walk a bit and began to sing

"_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

"I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

"Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

"You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

"Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  


"_I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

"Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you."

Shane slowly let the last note drop as the crowd applauded. He was silent for a moment before saying "Thank you," into the mic.

Nate and Jason exchanged a glance before starting the next song.

Mitchie didn't realize she was crying until her mom told her. "Are you okay?" Connie asked.

"I'm fine, mom," Mitchie said, smiling. "Shane Gray is just the greatest person I know."

Samantha sat frozen in her seat as Connect 3 left the stage. She sighed. "I regret yelling at him yesterday," she said to her husband.

He looked up from his blackberry. "Why? She's too young."

"He obviously likes her more than an older guy to younger women way," Samantha said. "He loves her…or close to it."

Michael shrugged. "Come on, we better get back stage."

They got up and went to find Nate, Jason and Shane. They found only the two boys, signing, greeting their fans.

"Where's Shane?" Michael demanded.

"Uh, I don't know," Nate said absently. "Check outside."

Outside Shane was talking to Mitchie. "I miss you," he said softly, leaning against the wall. "Did you see tonight's concert?"

"I loved it, Shane," Mitchie said. "I loved the dedication song."

"Yeah," Shane agreed. _And I love you._

Mitchie was quiet for a second. "Uh, Shane," she said quietly. "Mom wants me to go…we're going out for dinner."

Shane's heart clenched. "Sure," he said. "'Love you."

"You, too."

Shane stared at the phone. He sighed and dropped it into his pockets. He walked around the corner and smack into his mother.

He stared at her. "Were you listening in on my conversation?" he demanded. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Shane…" Samantha started.

"Save it," he muttered, brushing past her and walking away.

He climbed on the tour bus before his band mates were even outside and curled up on the seat next to the window.

"I hate you," he whispered, thinking about his mother.

Even though, deep, deep down, he really loved her.

But why did she suddenly have to start caring?


	8. Chapter 8

"SEIRRA!" Mitchie squealed, rushing forward to greet her long time best friend. "Oh my god, hi! How long has it been?"

"Too long," Seirra grinned. "What? Six months? A year?"

"Who knows!" Mitchie suddenly realized something. "Your hair…it's straight!"

"Who knows how it got that way," Seirra shrugged. "It's becoming more like my moms."

Mitchie shook her head. "When Mom said there was a surprise I didn't know it was you! Wow, I've missed you. Come on, lets go to my room."

They sat down on her bed and began catching up on things. "What's this I hear about you and Shane Gray?"

Mitchie blushed. "Did you see the concert, then?"

"Yes! He looked so…sad. My god, girl, what did you do to him?"

"I honestly have no idea. Now that I'm 18…we're kinda…"

"GOING OUT?!"

"Shush!" Mitchie clapped a hand over her friend's mouth while she continued to shriek.

"You and _Shane Gray _are _going out?!_" Seirra whispered.

Mitchie shrugged. "If you wanna call it that. He's my best friend."

"Dang." Seirra shook her head. "Your so different now, Mitchie. I mean, popstar boyfriend, your album, and your clothes!"

"My clothes?" Mitchie glanced at them.

"They're totally…different. More like Connect 3's clothes now. Black or darker, sleeker. I love it!"

"I..hadn't noticed," Mitchie said softly. She touched the collar of her faux leather jacket. "I've really changed?"

"Oh, don't be going and getting worried. I love it. Your still the same inside," Seirra reasured her.

Mitchie smiled at her friend. "Thanks." Her phone rang suddenly. She stopped and took it out. "It's Shane…" she said hestitently. "Do you mind if i…?"

Seirra grinned and held her hands up as surrender. "Pretend I'm not here."

Mitchie answered the phone and went to stand in the corner. "Hey, Shane."

On the other end of the line, Shane relaxed as he heard Mitchie's voice. "Hey," he said. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, my friend Seirra came over and we're having a sleepover."

"Aren't you a little old for that?"

"So?"

"I'm just teasing. When you coming back, again?"

"Why? you miss me?"

"Yes."

"Really? Or are you jealous that I'm surrounded by the guys I've known for years."

"…thank you so much for putting that in my head. I hadn't even thought of that."

"Shane, now I'm teasing. I'm coming back in three days."

"Okay."

"I better go. Seirra is just sitting her on my bed, looking bored. Bye." Quieter now "I love you."

""Love you too."

They hung up and Mitchie sighed. "He apparently has nothing to do while I'm gone."

"YOU LOVE HIM!?"

"Shut up! Maybe. Do you want my mom to come in here?"

"Wait! Does she even know you're going out?"

"Not really," Mitchie bit her lip. "After that article last year…we felt it would be best we kept our…togetherness a secret. For now."

"Ouch, I remember that one." Seirra made a face. "Ugh."

"Yeah. Thank goodness Shane's record company sued the guy."

"I'm glad."

"You have no idea."

They spent the rest of the night talking and eventually crashed around one o'clock.

Even though it ws VERY late where Shane was, he was wide awake. He tossed and turned and eventually got up. He wandered to where the mini fridge was and took out a water bottle. He gulped it down in about a second then sat back on his bed.

"I need a life," he finally decided.


	9. Chapter 9

Samantha watched her son from the back of the bus. He was sitting and playing his guitar with Jason, goofing off and laughing. Nate was dancing around, singing. Shane joined in.

"_Music's in my soul,_

" _I can hear it, everyday_

"_And everynight._

"_It's the one thing on my mind!"_

Jason began playing a random guitar solo. He jumped up and spun around. "Yeah!" he said.

"Nice!" Nate said. "Man, it's been a while since we've played that one."

"I know. Should we play it once we're in DC?" Jason asked.

"Maybe." Nate frowned. "What else do we have planned?"

Shane thought for a second. "I honestly have no idea."

"Which is why we have a band manager," Nate agreed.

"Can we finish the song?" Jason asked. "It was just…silenced all of the sudden."

"Sure." Nate grabbed Shane's guitar and began playing.

Shane grinned and sang.

Samantha listened closly to the words.

"_Music's got control _

"_And I'm never letting go,_

"_No, No. _

"_I just wanna play my music._

"_Music_

"_Got my six string on my back_

"_Don't need anything but that_

"_So forget that fancy car,_

"_I don't need go that far_

"_And what's drving me, is following my dreams,_

"_Yeah!"_

Suddenly, the P.A. system crackled to life. "Okay, boys, we're stoping for the night. Everybody out!"

Shane hopped up, snatching his phone. "Please have reception," he prayed.

"Shane," Nate looked at him. "I thought you agreed not to call Mitchie every twenty minutes."

Shane shrugged. "It's been thirty."

Jason grabbed the phone. "Oh well," he said. "Last one off the bus has to clean Tizzy's litter box!"

He leaped off the stairs and ran around the other end of the bus.

"Hey, give that back!" Shane and Nate leaped off at the exact same moment and chased after him.

Samantha watched them from the window. Shane leaped at Jason and managed to grab the phone back. Nate grabbed it next and ran to a tree. He hopped for the branch, but missed! Shane tackled him.

Samantha shook her head, smiling. Her son, the funny one.

Michael stepped out of the bathroom and noticed his wife standing their. "What are you looking at?" he asked, coming up behind her.

"Shane. His friends are like his brothers. Look at them."

Connect 3 had made a dog pile, Shane on the bottom, trying to reach the phone in Nate's hand, who was on top. He jumped up and ran to the bus, Shane on his tail.

"Give it!" Shane shouted. Nate threw the door open and sprinted inside.

"Sorry, excuse me! Coming through!" he shouted, pushing past Shane's parents and climbing to the top bunk.

"Nate, seriously," Shane said, standing at the bottom and glaring.

"Since when are you serious?" Nate asked.

"On stage and right now. Hand it over," Shane answered.

"WAIT!!" Jason cried. "Nate, that's my bed! Don't hurt my birdhouse!!" He climbed up after him and grabbed it.

Nate and Shane exchanged a glance. _"Get over your birdhouse already!" _they cried.

Jason looked offended. "My birdhouse," he said, cradling it close.

Shane rolled his eyes.

Michael looked at Samantha. "I'm sorry I looked," he muttered. Samantha stared at him.

Connect 3 grabbed their bags and hopped off the bus again. Barty handed them their room key and they sprinted up the stairs, laughing.

Samantha watched them, then turned to Michael. "You don't think we should try to get closer?" she asked.

Michael sighed. "I honestly don't know how," he said. "I mean, the kid doesn't like football. I'm out of ideas."

Samantha gave him a hard look. "Be serious."

"I am. I mean, what he does is awesome but I don't understand it. I don't know a thing about music."

No one noticed when Shane came back down the stairs to grab his guitar. He stopped at the door, crouching down when he heard his parents talking.

Samantha sighed. "I know. We have nothing in common with him. What should we do?"

"I don't know."

Shane froze. He already knew they had nothing in common, but hearing his mother say it so frankly hurt him. He stood up and grabbed his guitar from the chair. His parents spun around and saw his expression.

"Shane," Samantha started.

"What?" Shane looked at his guitar, then sighed.

Samantha looked at Michael. Shane knew she had nothing to say.

"Great talking to ya," he said, leaving the bus and heading back up the stairs.

Samantha groaned. "That went well."

Michael watched his son walk back to the room. He suddenly realized he knew nothing about his son. "You're right," he said. "I know nothing about him. We have to fix this."

"I've got it!" Samantha said. "We can go out to eat somewhere tonight. Just us Gray's. It'll be fun!"

00

"_WHAT_?!" Shane asked again.

"We're going out to eat. Come on, Shane," Samantha said. "We'll go to that seafood buffet Barty suggested."

"I don't even _like _seafood!"

"They serve other things, too," Michael said, his head a whirl. _A Gray that doesn't like seafood? Impossible._

Shane groaned. "Fine." He tossed his guitar on the bed and grabbed his jacket. "We were just trying to write a new song for our album that has to be recorded next month. A deadline. No biggy."

He turned to Nate, who was sitting on a chair, puzzling over the music. "If you get an idea, write it down," he sighed.

Jason snapped his fingers. "I have an idea!" he said. "I just need to find a word that rhymes with orange."

Nate looked at him. "Jason, nothing rhymes with orange."

"Nothing?" Jason considered it. "Nothing. Orange. Nothing.Orange." He gave Nate a look like he was crazy. S"No it doesn't."

Nate closed his eyes. "Forget it!" he said finally.

"Don't hurt yourself, Jason," Shane said as he left, trailing after his parents.

It was going to be a long dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Shane grabbed a plate and stared at the buffet table. It was covered in seafood. Lobster, crabs, tuna, shrimp.

He groaned inwardly. Then something caught his eyes.

Two words: Fried. Shrimp.

The only seafood he liked. He looked around quickly then grabbed a couple of them. He sighed and wandered over to the next table.

Well, this was a little bit better. It was a salad bar. He piled some on his plate and looked around. Salad and fried shrimp. What a dinner.

What a concept.

"Um, excuse me?" a small voice asked. Shane looked to see a small girl in pigtails, clutching a plate tight.

"Hey, there," Shane said, smiling.

"Are you Shane Gray?"

"That's me."

The girl stared at him. "Can…can I have your autograph? Please?" She held out a napkin in her shaking hand.

"Of course." Shane pulled a pen out of his pocket and signed the piece of paper. "There you go."

"Thank you!" The girl sped away, straight to a tall women that Shane presumed was her mother. He smiled and grabbed his plate. Making his way back to his seat, he noticed his parents were still in line. Samantha was watching him. He ignored her and set his plate down. He still wasn't that hungry, so he go up to stand on the porch facing the marina. He sighed.

_I wonder what Mitchie is doing, _he thought. A large cruise ship pulled into dock and Shane watched as people stumbled off the ship. One went straight for the bathroom and Shane couldn't help chuckling. He didn't like cruises that much, either. But Connect 3 had a very nice one that they liked to take down to the Bahamas to visit Shane's parents.

"Shane, come eat," Michael called. Shane turned and went back, sighing again.

For a few minutes, everything was silent as his parents ate and Shane picked at his food. Then  
Samantha cleared her throat.

"I saw you sign that autograph," she said. "Do you have to do it often?"

"I don't _have _to," Shane corrected, still looking down. "The fans are what made Connect 3 so huge. Without them, we would be…nothing. It's a small favor the rest of us do: sign autographs."

Samantha nodded. "That was nice of you."

Shane shrugged.

Michael decided to add a few words. "Yea, she must have stared a you for five minutes before coming over. It was kind of funny."

Shane nodded. "It happens."

Samantha and Michael exchnaged a glance. "So," Michael asked finally. "How's it going with you and Mitchie?"

Shane's hand clenched around his fork, He set his jaw. Not the most wonderful conversation topic to have at dinner.

"Spectacular," he said, rolling his eyes. "Obviously, you didn't notice she was gone."

"You call her enough for her to be here," Samantha murmered.

That did it.

Shane pushed his seat back and left. He walked to the bathroom and leaned against the wall. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Only about hlaf an hour here then twenty in the car," he told himself. "I can do this. Get your butt out there." He was hungry now and the shrimp was teasing him. He washed his face and went back out. Samantha and Michael were standing outside, talking, their heads bent close. Shane ignored them again and began to eat slowly.

Suddenly a loud yapping from the front of the restraunt made him look up. A family had brought their weiner dog inside and he was going crazy. He got loose of his leash and began running. Suddenly, he jumped up onto the seafood table and began sliding.

"Hah," Shane muttered. But he got up to help them catch the dog.

Ten minutes later, a very sticky, stinky, wet and food covered dog was in Shane's arms. He managed not to grimace as he handed him back to the owner.

The owner smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. Gray," the lady said. "Pinkie goes crazy for seafood."

Shane shrugged. "No problem." He went to wash his shirt off.

When he came back out, his parents were getting ready to leave. Shane grabbed his jacket and followed them silently.

Once in the car, Samantha started giggling. "That crazy dog," she said. "You should have seen your face when he jumped over you into the ice cream." She began to laugh.

Shane cracked a smile. "He almost got your coat," he added. "Good thing he got distracted."

Michael made a face. "You smell, Shane," he said.

"The dog was covered in anchovie juice," groaned Shane.

"Why in the world would they bring him in their anyway?" asked Samantha. "Some people drive me crazy."

"I know," Shane agreed. "You should try to live in-" His phone rang. He stopped and took it out. "Once sec," he said, answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Shane," Mitchie greeted him.

"Mitchie! Hey!" Shane smiled for real this time. "Wow, have I got a story to tell you!"

"What happened?"

"Well, we went to this seafood restraunt…"

"Never mind! I don't want to know what kind of trouble Shane Gray to got into at a seafood restraunt."

Shane laughed, but pretended to be hurt. "Hey, I'm not _that _accident prone!"

"Falling off the stage in Denver?"

"Well…"

"Spraining your ankle while walking up the stairs?"

"I slipped!"

"Oh and the accident at the zoo? Sure not, _that _accident prone."

"Jason pushed me into the pond."

"He was ten feet away eating an ice cream cone!"

Shane sighed. "Aren't girlfriends supposed to be supportive?"

"Not this one."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Meh."

"Back at you."

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Going to a sort of reunion party Seirra set up."

"Oh. Well, have fun."

"Okay. I have to go."

"Bye."

"Bye. Love you."

"You, too."

Shane hung up and stared out the window. Finally his father asked "What's this I hear about you being accident prone?"

"Where should I start?" Shane asked.


	11. Chapter 11

To be honest, Mitchie wasn't that excited for the party. She'd never been too popular and at parties she usually ended up mingling alone at the snack table.

Seirra chatted the entire way to the party, somehow managing to keep her eyes on the road as she drove at the same time.

"So you remember Tommy Jenkins?" she asked at one point.

"Yeah," Mitchie said. "Isn't he a year older than us? With dirty blond hair? Tall? I think?"

"That's the one!" Seirra agreed. "Well, I called to invite him and he says he's looking forward to seeing you again. But he can't compete against Shane!"

"There is no competition between him and any other boy in the world," Mitchie confirmed, going slightly pink.

They arrived at the party and walked up the front steps. Mitchie didn't recognize the house. "Who's throwing the party?" she asked.

"Oh, Stacie Hintler agreed too," Sierra said, grabbing her purse. "She has this huge sound system in her media room. It's great for music."

"Great!" Mitchie said enthusiastically enough. But she was getting a sinking feeling.

They thudded down the stair and Seirra threw open the door to the media room. "Ladies and gentlmen!" she called. "The star of this party has arrived!"

Everyone looked up and started clapping. Mitchie blushed and smiled.

"Hey, guys," she said, taking in all the familiar faces of her high school. "Thanks for the party."

"No problem, Mitchie." A girl with dark blonde hair came bouncing up. "Come on, I'll show you to the food."

"Uh, thanks, Stacie," Mitchie meekly followed the girl. Someone came up behind her.

"Hey, Mitchie," a deep voice greeted her.

She turned. "Tom," she said. "Hi. How have you been?"

"No as good as America's newest star," he said, grinning his relaxed grin.

Mitchie smiled back. "Believe me," she said. "It's not as easy as it looks."

"Any easier than the load of homework they give us?" Tommy asked.

Mitchie shrugged. "Who knows?" she asked. "I get tutored on the road nowadays."

"That's cool. Where is your next concert?"

"Washington D.C. Shane and the rest of Connect 3 are preforming with me." She could barely hid the warmth in her voice as she said Shane's name.

Tommy caught it. "Uh huh," he said, frowning slightly. "You have a separate tour bus?"

"Nope," Mitchie shook her head, grabbing some punch. "We all ride in the same thing. It's a pretty big bus, so we have enough room." She sipped the red juice hesitantly.

"Wow," Tommy said, grabbing a handful of M&M's. "That must be tiring. Around those boys all day. And aren't they all older than you?"

"Nate's only a few months older," Mitchie replied, a little sharply.

"You going out with any of them?" Tommy asked conversationally, leaning against the table and pouring the candies into his mouth.

Mitchie reddened. "No," she said quietly. "Not really. They're like brothers to me. My best friends, beside Seirra."

Where was Seirra? Mitchie glanced around as Tommy began to speak. There! She was dancing with their old classmate, Phil Marsty.

"Mitchie?"

"Hmmm?" she asked. "Pardon? Sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said, aren't you ever on tour by yourself?" Tommy asked impatiently.

"Sometimes," Mitchie answered. "Caitlynn Gellar, my producer, comes with me then. So not really. She plays background for me a lot."

Tommy nodded. "Want to dance? You said you're not going out with any of them." He made the word 'them' sound like a cuss word.

"Uh…" Mitchie bit her lip. _Well, I guess Shane won't mind much. _Then again, he might. "I guess so," she said.

"Great." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the table.

'Low' by Flo Rida was playing and Mitchie began to grin. She loved this song! She began doing the little bit of hip-hop she'd learned from Connect 3 in tune with the song. Tommy appraised her.

"You know hip-hop?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"A little," Mitchie hedged.

"Show some moves, girl!" he commanded. "Come on."

Mitchie sighed. "Okay," she said. She began doing the moves she sometimes did on stage-sometimes.

Tommy's eyebrows widened as Mitchie danced. He started clapping. Mitchie grinned wider and began really showing off. A circle formed and everyone applauded. Mitchie twisted her way around the small space, really getting into it.

The song ended and Mitchie stopped, exhausted. Everyone started whistling and cheering.

"Wow, that was awesome Mitchie!"

"Dang, where'd you learn that?"

"Sweet!"

Mitchie smiled at the crowd and took a stage bow. Everyone laughed. Mitchie put a hand on her chest and leaned against the wall, panting. Tommy stood next to her.

"Want to take a walk with me out back?" he asked, gestering to the door.

"Sure." Mitchie followed him. He began walking around the edge of the pool. Mitchie fell into step beside him.

"Your hip hop is amazing," Tommy said, reaching out and taking her hand firmly. She jumped and tried to pull away.

"Thanks," she said. "You should see Shane and the others at parties. They're amazing." She tugged her hand again.

Tommy lead her to the darker end of the pool, then stopped. He turned to her. "You've really changed," he said. "You're different than the little invisible girl you used to be. Seirra still is, though."

"Seirra is an awesome person," Mitchie argued. "She's great."

Tommy gently pulled her closer. "Not as great as you," he murmmered. Mitchie froze. He started to bend down towards her. Her heart skipped a beat.

_Oh, no WAY _she shrieked in her mind. His lips pressed against hers. She screamed and shoved him; hard. He stumbled back and with a cry, fell back into the pool.

Mitchie coughed and spit. Wiping her lips, she groaned. A sudden red-hot anger filled her. "NEVER kiss me AGAIN!" she shouted at Tommy. "Or you'll regret it," she added in a lower, dangerous tone. Then she turned and fled back into the house.

She snagged Seirra. "Seirra, hide me!" she commanded.

"What happened?"

"Tommy kissed me."

"WHAT?!" she shrieked. Grabbing her arm, Seirra towed her towards a corner. "But Shane…"

"I didn't want him to kiss me!" hissed Mitchie. "I pushed him into the pool."

Seirra snorted into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Mitchie said indignately.

The door slid open and in waked a soaked Tommy Jenkins. Everyone stopped and stared.

"Tommy, dude, what happened to you?" asked one of the jocks.

He ignored them and waked straight to Mitchie. "No one says no to me," he growled. "This isn't the end." He turned heal and left.

Mitchie stared after him. "Is he on medication?" she asked.

"No," Seirra glared at the wet retreating shirt Tommy wore. "Why?"

"He's mental. He needs to be in the asylum!" Mitchie said, glaring as well.

Seirra sighed. "Are you going to tell Shane?"

"I don't think so," Mitchie said softly. "He'll be furious."

"Ooh," Seirra grinned. "Jealous much?"

Mitchie sighed. "I really don't want to find out."


	12. Chapter 12

After Tom left, Mitchie began to relax a little.

Until the kareoke machine was turned on.

"Mitchie!" Stacie called. "Do one of your songs! Please?"

Mitchie froze. "Uh," she said. "I don't know…"

"Come on," Seirra begged. "We even have the background music for 'Who Will I Be?'. Please?"

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Mitchie!" the crowd suddenly started chanting.

Mitchie held up her hands. "Mercy! Okay okay I'll sing!"

"YAY!!" the corwd cheered.

Mitchie hestitantly took the mic. She slowly lifted it and began to sing.

"_Woah, oh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_How to choose who to be, well let's see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar, be a movie star  
In my head, a voice says_

_Why not try everything  
Why stop reach for any dream  
I can rock cuz it's my life  
And now's the time_

_Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_If I decide I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it anytime  
_

_Oppurtunity right in front of me  
And the choice is all mine_

_Why not try everything  
Why stop reach for any dream  
I can rock cuz it's my life  
And now's the time_

_Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be_

_I want to find just  
Who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I want to show that  
The way that I can shine  
Yeah_

_Woah, yeah_

_Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
And I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be (yeah)  
As I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can think of anyone that know the choice is up to me (yeah)  
Who will I be_

_Woah, oh.  
Who will I be  
Who will I be!"_

Mitchie let the mic drop down as she finished the song, panting slightly. Everyone stared at her, open mouthed.

Finally Phil spoke. "I didn't know you were that good!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

"We thought you sound better recording. But dang!"

Stacie stared. "Wow."

Mitchie blushed. "Thanks."

"Can we do a question and answer?" someone asked suddenly.

"Sure, I guess," Mitchie said.

"Does Connect 3 give you voice lessons?" Billy, in their grade, asked.

"No," Mitchie said simply. "We practice together but we really don't need them."

"So where'd you learn to sing like that?" Anna pressed.

"I honestly don't have any idea."

"What is Connect 3 really like?" Stacie asked suddenly. "Are they as cool as they seem in interveiws and on stage?"

"Cooler," Mitchie grinned. "Nate and Jason are like my brothers."

"And Shane?"

"He's my best friend, not counting Seirra. They all are."

The crowd murmmered, casting glnaces at each other.

"What do you like to do together?" Seirra asked.

"Oh, we do whatever," Mitchie said. "Watch movie in the apartments or hotel rooms, writing new music, goofing off. It's so much fun."

Everyone eventually got to answer a question, and by then the party was scheduled to be over. Mitchie had to leave because the next day was her last day with her parents before heading to the airport early in the morning.

"Catch the concert on MTV guys!" she said as everyone watched sadly as she left.

As Sierra drove away, Mitchie leaned back and sighed. "What a party," she said.

"What are you going to tell Shane about you-know-who?"

Mitchie groaned. "Thanks for reminding me. I don't know."

00

Connect 3 generously shared their private jet with Mitchie, so she flew on that back to Washington. As the plane began to descend, she began remembering everything her parents and herself had done together. She already missed them.

They'd gone to her favorite Chinese restraunt, enjoying themselves as the cook cooked their food in front of them. Then, they'd gone to a local amusment park. Mitchie'd loved every moment of it.

As she walked out of the plane and spotted Shane, the good feeling was suddenly gone. What was she going to tell Shane?

Uh oh.

But she put a huge smile on her face and ran over to Connect 3 and Caitlynn. "I missed you guys!" she said, hugging first Caitlynn, then Nate and Jason, leaving Shane for last. They'd decided to keep their relasionship low key, after what happened with that article last year.

She squeezed Shane extra tight, holding on a little bit longer than the others. He sighed and ran his fingers under her chin. "How was your flight?" he asked.

They started walking towards the limo. "Fantastic," Mitchie said, smiling. "I enjoyed that game room very much. Nate, I think I beat your high score on the pinball."

Nate stopped. "No! I worked forever on that! How could you possibly…?"

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't know."

He sighed and shook his head.

Jason looked at her nervously. "You didn't hurt my game right?" he asked.

"The one where you play a bird finding a birdhouse?" Mitchie asked. "Nope. I don't think I even played it."

Jason let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," he said. "I finally got past level ten: the squirrel manor."

"Wow," Caitlynn said. "Impressive."

They climbed in the limo and Shane immediately pulled Mitchie closer. He hugged her again. "I really missed you," he whispered in her ear. "I have nothing to do while you're gone."

She smiled. "What did you end up doing?"

"Well, we tried to write more music," Shane shook his head. "Poor Jason was trying to find a rhyming word with orange."

She stared at Shane. "But nothing ryhmes with orange!"

"No it doesn't!" Jason intrupped. "What is with you people? Nothing. Orange. Nothing. Orange. THEY DON'T RHYME!"

Mitchie stared at Jason. "That is what we're saying!" she said. "No other word rhymes with orange."

Jason closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "My head hurts," he said finally.

Caitlynn giggled. Nate rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

Mitchie looked out the window at the passing landscape. "Wow," she said. "D.C is so pretty! Look at all the leaves!" Every leaf was a different shade of red or orange. "Wow," she said again.

Shane leaned over, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah," he agreed, looking out the window. "D.C. is awesome."

"They reached the hotel soon enough and Mitchie attempted to tug her suitcase out of the trunk. "Oh, come on," she grunted. It wasn't big; but heavy. Held down from all the presents her parents and Seirra had given her.

Shane smiled and helped her tug it out. She sighed and brushed a loose hair out of her face. "Thanks Shane," she said.

He smiled and handed it to her. "No problem," he said. "What's in there?"

They began walking inside after everyone. "Presents from my parents and my best friend."

"Ah," Shane nodded and lead the way to the hotel room Mitchie and Caitlynn were sharing.

Caitlynn took one look at the couple and left, saying "I'm just going to let you too be alone…hey Nate! Come here a second…" her voice faded with her footsteps.

Mitchie sighed and pulled her suitcase to her bed. She tossed it on top and opened it. She started to pull a shirt out, but Shane's arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"What are you doing?" she asked, turning slightly to look at him.

"Hugging you," Shane answered easily.

Mitchie twisted out of his grip and hugged him back. "Somebody missed me," she said teasingly.

Shane shrugged. "So what?" he asked. "Glad to be back in the hands of your favorite band?"

Mitchie stared at him. "Who said you're my favorite?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. Shane stared at her for a long second.

"Please tell me your kidding," he said. "Otherwise we'll have to hold you down until you change your mind."

Mitchie smiled widely. "Not saying," she said, twisting out of his grip and going to her closet. "But I am glad to be here again. I missed you."

Shane sat on the bed crossed legged and smiled. "How was that party?" he asked.

Mitchie froze, her hands clenching around her shirt. "Uh, fine," she said.

Shane paused for a second. "Really?" he asked. "And, what happened?"

"Oh, you know," Mitchie said. "They wanted me to sing, and I answered a billion questions."

"Like what?"

"Like, what is it like living in a huge bus for months on end," Mitchie turned and smiled. Shane got up and hugged her again.

"What did you say?"

"That we goof off 24/7."

Shane nodded. "That sounds about right."

Mitchie smiled. But then her smile faded. _TELL HIM. _"There was another question," she said softly.

"Which was?"

"…If I was dating any of you."

Shane froze for a second. "What did you say?" he repeated.

"No."

His arms dropped. "Why?" he asked, his voice hurt. "It's not like they're going to call the tabloids."

Mitchie sighed. "Stop," she said. "I have a punishment. One of the guys took advantage that I said no."

Shane's hands cradled her elbows. "What happened?" he asked.

Mitchie shuddered. Shane tilted her head up. "Mitchie?" he repeated. "What's happened?"

She sighed. "He kissed me," she whispered.

Shane's hands were on her shoulders at that point. He froze and his grip hardened. Mitchie winced. "Shane…" she said. "Could you stop? You're hurting me."

She didn't dare look at his face as his hands dropped to his sides, in tight fists. "What. Did. You. Do?" he demanded through clenced teeth.

"Pushed him into the pool," Mitchie mumbled. "Don't be mad! I didn't even see it coming!"

Shane sighed. "I'm not mad," he said gently. "Jelous and angry at first. But now I'm amused. He tried to kiss you and you pushed him into the pool. Impressive." Hard humor was in his voice now.

Mitchie hugged him again. "Don't worry," she whispered. "I don't think anyone will get in the way of us again."

Shane smiled and kissed her gently. "Good."

**Authors Note: Hello people!! I made a new Camp Rock Fanfiction if you want to read it. Just go to my profile.**

**Also, I may not be able to update for a while because school has started again. But I promise I'll try!**

**P.S. When you review and just say "Update," without any other comment, that REALLY makes me want to update sooner, seeing as your SO polite!! LOL**


	13. Chapter 13

Turns out the concert in D.C. was different than they all expected. It was not only themselves performing. A lot of other teen stars were also participating. It was a kind of charity night. Kids from the children's hospital were coming to watch. Mitchie loved the idea of it.

"Awesome!" she said enthusiastically. "Come on guys, we can see if we know anyone!"

They wandered around backstage. A lot of faces were recognizable from parties and albums, but they weren't close friends.

Suddenly, someone shrieked. "Mitchie Torres?!" She turned and gasped.

"Peggy!" she screamed, throwing her arms around the tall girl. "Oh no way! You got into the business, too?"

"Did I ever!" Peggy said happily. "After the duet with Shane, Hollywood records offered me a deal."

"Cool! Oh, you remember Caitlynn, right?"

"Hey, Caitlynn!" Peggy grinned at the five friends. "This is so cool!"

Someone came up behind Peggy. "Hey, Pegs, you're on soon," the girl said. Suddenly she noticed the rest of them. "Who's this?" she asked.

Jason stared at the girl. She wore skinny jeans, her blonde hair was layered and soft looking and she had a few freckles across her nose. Her eyes were a deep blue.

He instantly had a crush.

"This is Mitchie, Caitlynn and Connect 3." Peggy introduced them.

"Hi," the girl said, smiling. "I'm Elora." She looked at Jason. "What's your name?"

"J..J..J…" he tried very hard to speak. No avail.

Nate elbowed him. Jason finally got his name out. "Jason."

The girl giggled. "Hi." She turned back to the girls and began a conversation.

Jason leaned over to whisper in Nate's ear. "I wonder if she likes birdhouses," he said.

Nate looked at him for a long time. "Ask her," he said finally.

But just then, Peggy's name was called. It turns out Elora was her backup dancer. Jason stared out from the wings at the performance. Elora left him breathless.

"Aww," Nate said. "Jason has a crush!" he punched him in the shoulder. "Nice catch."

"Ow! What did I do?" Jason demanded, rubbing his arm. "Did you say something before you punched me?"

"What does this remind me of?" Shane asked, coming up behind them. "Oh yes, Nathan last year at Camp Rock."

"Yes! And see where it got me because I made a move?" Nate asked. "A date. And here we are, a year later! Go for it, man!"

Jason shook his head. "No way," he said.

Meanwhile, Mitchie was still walking around, finding more people.

"Oh my god!" someone said. "Mitchie Torres?"

She turned to find herself looking at a tall, pretty blonde girl. "Tess Tyler," she said. "Hi! Your mother got you a recording contract?"

The girl smiled smugly. "Yep. Turns out, I was good enough to be her daughter."

Mitchie managed to smile. "Fabo. I'm here with Caitlynn and Connect 3."

"What's this I hear about you and Shane?" the girl continued.

Mitchie's stomach dropped. "What?"

"Oh it's all the hot gossip in L.A. nightclubs," Tess said coyly. "Is it true?"

Just then Shane came up behind her, saving Mitchie. "Come on, we're up next," he said. "Oh, hi, Tess."

He lead Mitchie away and she sighed. _Saved by the beau. _She followed him back to Connect 3.

**Sorry this one is so short! I had to leave to go somewhere! **

**LOL Elora just happens to be the name of my best friend who has a M A J O R Obsession with Kevin Jonas. (That is an Understatment). I decided Jason needed some love, so I asked her if I could use her name.**

**Her reaction? "YES!!"**

**Hah. Tell me what you think people!**


	14. Chapter 14

Jason stared at Elora as she danced across the stage, his mouth hanging open.

Nate glanced at him. "Dude, a spider is going to make a web in there," he said. "Close the hatch." He shut Jason's mouth.

"OW!" Jason glared at Nate. "Thanks! You made me look away from watching Elora and you made me bite my tongue!"

He turned back to watching the performance. Elora made a turn just then and her gaze landed on Jason. She made a face at him and danced to the other side of the stage.

Jason stared for another second, then turned to Nate, eyes wide, face crestfallen. "What does that mean?" he asked, voice quivery.

Nate looked back at Elora and sighed. He patted Jason's shoulder. "I think that mean she thinks you're an idiot, buddy."

"Darn," Jason said. "I was going for major idiot. Aww, man. I need my birdhouse." He walked to his bag and looked through it. Then he turned around and glared at Nate again.

"I had too, man!" Nate exclaimed defensively. "It's not healthy! You like birdhouses too much!"

"Oh, I love birdhouses!" someone said behind them.

Jason spun around and found himself face to face with Elora. He stumbled back a step. "Uh…eh….eh…eh…h…h…hi."

"Amazing," Nate muttered. "A girl that actually likes something Jason does. Birdhouses, of all things!"

Jason stared at the girl. "Y…you really like b…birdhouses?" he asked weakly.

"Oh sure!" Elora said. "I love peeking inside them to see if a bird made a nest in them."

Jason chuckled nervously. "Hah. Excuse me." He raced behind a wall and victory danced. "YES!!"

Elora giggled. "Does he do that often?" she asked Nate.

He shrugged. "Only when he gets a new birdhouse kit. Consider yourself honored."

Jason appeared again. "So, um," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down. "I thought…you did pretty well…onstage, you know…"He reddened slightly.

Elora smiled. "Thanks," she said.

Shane and Mitchie ran up. "There you guys are!" Shane said. "Come on we're up next! We're playing 'Play My Music' first then we're singing duet, Mitchie. Wait here."

"Oh, shoot," Nate said. "Where's my guitar?"

The boys rushed off. Mitchie smiled at Elora. "Welcome to my world."

Elora nodded. "So…" she said. "Is Jason always so…funny?"

Mitchie nodded, rolling her eyes. "Every day."

"Cool," Elora said easily, looking away.

"Why?" Mitchie asked suddenly.

Elora blushed. "No reason," she mumbled. "He's nice."

Mitchie nodded. "Uh huh," she said. "You like him."

Elora's head snapped up. "NO!" she said to loudly and too quickly.

Mitchie winked and walked away to watch the performance.

00

Tess had always been one for gossip. She followed Mitchie around and watched the duet.

They ran off stage. Shane caught Mitchie's arm and pulled her into him. "You were great," he murmured.

Mitchie smiled. "Thanks," she said. "You were, too."

Shane leaned down and kissed her gently.

Tess's eyes widened. They _were _going out! She watched them snuggle for a second before racing off.

Oh, she thought, this is rich! So wonderfully rich!

Mitchie and Shane had no idea they had an audience. There song had been the last one of the concert, so everyone else was, supposedly, in their own busses.

Shane smiled. "We should go," he said.

"Do we have to?"

Shane grinned wider and pulled Mitchie along beside him. She sighed. "That was a great concert," she said.

"I know. You were great."

Before Mitchie could comment, Peggy ran up. "Hey guys," she said. "A bunch of us are heading to a nightclub nearby. Nate and Jason already said yes, but they said we should double check first with you two."

"Sure," Mitchie said. "Why not?"

"Great! See you there!" The girl ran off, not noticing Shane's arm, which wound tightly around Mitchie's waist.

Once at the nightclub, Mitchie went straight for the food. "I'm starving!" she announced, grabbing some chips. Shane joined her and grabbed some M&M's.

"Me, too," he agreed, pouring them into his mouth.

The déjà voo hit Mitchie hard. Suddenly, it was Tommy Jenkins standing there, not Shane.

She swallowed hard, remembering his parting threat. "This isn't the end." She gulped again.

"Hey, Mitchie? You okay?" asked Shane.

Mitchie looked up. "Fine!" she gasped. "Never better."

Shane frowned at her slightly. "You sure?"

Mitchie nodded. "Yep."

Shane sighed. "Sure," he muttered. "I'll be right back." He walked away. Mitchie stared down at her feet.

"Tell him," she told herself. "Tell him why you're so worried!"

But she couldn't. She hardly had the guts to tell him she liked him in the first place last year. No way could she tell him this.

Shane watched Mitchie from the other end of the room. She looked down and then her shoulders sagged. He sighed. He knew he had hurt her feelings but he was so sick of the evasiveness, feeling like he was being left out of something.

His gaze wandered to the dance floor. Nate and Caitlynn were hip-hoping it away, Caitlynn arching her back as she twisted. Nate stared, smiling. Then Shane caught sight of something that made him stare.

Elora and Jason were DANCING! Close. Very close together.

"What the heck?" Shane muttered. "Has the whole world gone wacked?"

The pretty girl was showing Jason some basic moves, and then they were doing them together. The way he stared at her! It was true love, no doubt.

Shane shook his head. "Crazy," he said.

A slower song stared. Nate and Caitlynn left and joined Shane by the sidelines. Jason and Elora stayed put.

Nate followed Shane's gaze. "Scary," he commented.

"Very."

Mitchie suddenly ran up. "Shane, I'm sorry," she said.

Nate and Caitlynn exchanged a glance. "We'll be over here," Caitlynn said, taking Nate's elbow and pulling him away.

Shane looked at Mitchie, bewildered.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. Shane followed her, confused.

Mitchie faced him then blurted out her story. "See, at the party after I pushed Tommy in the pool he said it wasn't the end. I'm just…worried what he might do. And if I see something that reminds me of that party I get really guilty because you don't know and oh, I'm sorry, Shane!" Tears ran down her face.

Shane stood shocked for a second, then embraced her hard. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't know," she sniffed.

Shane tilted her head up and smiled. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm not mad. Stop crying." He leaned down and gently kissed her. She relaxed.

Suddenly, lights flashed everywhere. The couple broke apart.

Paparazzi! They must have been hiding in the darkness.

The lights were blinding. Shane grimaced, then grabbed Mitchie's hand. "Inside!" he hissed, dragging her along behind him. They ran inside and slammed the door.

Shane groaned. "Now I'm gonna get it!"

"And I won't?!" Mitchie asked. "After the article last year, I had to swear up and down to my parents that we're just friends! When they see that…" she groaned.

No one noticed them in the excitement of the night club. Mitchie hid her face in Shane's shoulder, shaking.

They both were gonna get it. Big time.


	15. Chapter 15

Jason, Nate and Caitlynn had no idea of their friends' problem. Jason was staring at Elora as she grabbed some chips from the sack table. He sighed.

Nate followed his gaze and smiled. "Ask her out, buddy," he encouraged. "Never hurts to try."

"I can't," Jason mumbled. "I've never asked a girl out before. I'll stutter and then she'll laugh. I'll have to hide in shame."

Caitlynn shook her head. "Jason, honestly," she said. "If you don't, somebody else will. Look."

Jason's head snapped up.

Elora and some guy were standing, talking. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled. The guy was tall, handsome, and athletic.

Elora was clay in his hands. She giggled as he spoke.

Jason's hands clenched. "That does it. Be right back." He made his way to Elora's side and snagged her arm.

"Hey, come here for a second," he said, pulling her along.

"Let go of me!" Elora yanked her arm free. "What was that for?"

Jason paled. "Um…I wanted to ask you…something."

Elora stared at him. "Yes?"

"You, um…maybe want to…uh…go out sometime?" he asked.

Elora stared at him for another second, then smiled. "Sure," she agreed. She took a pad of paper and wrote something down on it. "Here's my number. See you around."

Jason stared at the paper like it was made of gold. He looked up. Elora was gone.

"YES!!" he cheered. He ran back to Nate. "I did it!" he announced. "I asked a girl out and didn't throw up!"

Nate grinned. "Nice job. Where you going to take her?"

Jason froze. He hadn't thought about that. "My head hurts," he whimpered.

Caitlynn and Nate exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes, sighing. "Try…hmm…what does a girl like Elora like?" Caitlynn thought for a second.

"BIRDHOUSES!!"

"What are you going to do with her that involves _birdhouses_?" asked Nate, raising an eye brow.

Jason groaned. "I have no idea. Ugh." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Help me!"

Caitlynn patted his arm. "We'll think about different things. You do the same."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Come on Nate, I'm starving." Caitlynn and Nate walked away, leaving Jason puzzling over the date mystery.

Elora had mixed feelings as she wandered around. She did like Jason, but she worked on keeping it a secret. Now that she'd agreed to a date….she shook her head and sighed. This was getting complicated.

Darn lead guitarist of Connect 3.

Peggy bounded up. "Hey, Elora," she said. Then, noticing her back up dancer's expression, she asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elora managed a smile. "Deep in my thoughts, is all."

"About…?"

"Well," Elora sighed. "Nothing, really." She glanced out the window, noticing the madness outside the night club. The paparazzi were desperately trying to get inside, expressions wild.

Elora whistled. "Whoa. What set them up?"

Peggy glanced at the photographers and shrugged. "I have no idea. Let's ask around."

No one knew how the press had gotten the slip that there was a party going on. All they managed to do was get everyone else wondering the same thing.

Eventually, they ran back into Nate and Caitlynn on the dance floor. They were glancing around, expressions confused.

"Guys, what's with the mad dash of the press?" Peggy asked.

They shrugged. "Actually," Nate said. "We hadn't noticed."

"Have you seen Shane and Mitchie?" Caitlynn asked. "We haven't seen them in a while."

Peggy and Elora shook their heads. "We'll help you look," Peggy suggested. "I have a feeling they might know why the paparazzi are here."

Our favorite people were actually hiding from the paparazzi. They hid in the corner of the club, hidden in the shadows.

"Ugh. We're never going to get out of here," Shane muttered.

Mitchie sighed. "I know. Where are Caitlynn and Nate? Maybe they'll think of something."

"There you guys are!" someone exclaimed.

"I think they're right over there," Shane said, pointing.

Caitlynn, Nate, Peggy and Elora walked up to where the couple was crouched in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked slowly, eyeing the situation.

"Hiding from the paparazzi," Shane and Mitchie explained.

They slowly stood up. "Oh, so that's why they're here!" Elora exclaimed. "But what did you do?"

"Never mind that," Peggy said. "What's important is how they found out we were here. This party was top secret. How did they find out?"

Everyone exchanged a glance. "Tess Tyler."


	16. Chapter 16

Tess was not at the party, conveniently. No one had seen her for a while, ever sense the concert. Shane sighed.

"How are we going to get out of here?" he asked.

Caitlynn thought for a second. "A distraction," she said suddenly. "Jason and Elora can go around and grab the limo. Shane, you and Mitchie will wait until they come back for you. Nate and I will make a scene."

"Like what?" Nate asked, frowning.

"Like…" Caitlynn pursed her lips. "A fight?"

"So we'll fake a fight?" Nate confirmed. "Huh. Never thought of it that way. But won't they be suspicious? Us being together for so long?"

"Remember the Niley breakup?" Elora interjected. "They were together for two years. Look where that got them." **(A/N: HAHA had to add that. LOL)**

Nate made a face. "Ouch," he agreed. "We won't have to say we break up, right?"

Caitlynn shrugged. "Elora, go find Jason. Nate, come with me. Mitchie, Shane…follow Elora."

The group separated and ran off in different directions. Elora made her way back to where she'd last seen Jason.

"Jason!" she called.

"Elora, hi!" he said. "Do you like Italian food?"

"Yes, that's fine. Come on, we have to get to your limo. The paparazzi will never lets us leave unless we do."

"Wait? Huh? What did I miss?" Jason was confused, as usual.

"Never mind! Come on!" Elora grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "Positions, Mitchie and Shane!" she called over her shoulder. Jason followed her willingly, awestruck by the fact that she held his hand.

"Where did Peggy go?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know. Come on."

They left to stand by the back door. Eventually, Elora came back and pulled them inside.

"Whew!" she said. "We made it. Where are Nate and Caitlynn?"

They drove to the front of the building, Mitchie and Shane down on the floor, hidden.

Nate's head popped up from behind the bushes in front of the club. He jumped in, slamming the door.

"Where's Caitlynn?" Elora asked, peering out the window.

"Inside," Nate panted. "She pushed me in the bushes and ran back in. I think she's… oh yea, there she is."

Shane began to laugh. "She pushed you into the bushes?"

"It was very convincing," Nate said.

Caitlynn climbed in. Shane and Mitchie sat back up in their seats and the limo sped away.

"Nice work, guys," Mitchie said.

Caitlynn grinned. "That was very fun," she said.

Nate rolled his eyes. "For you, maybe."

She smiled and picked the leaves out of his curly hair. "Maybe," she agreed.

"What did you guys do?" Jason asked. Elora had explained things in as little detail as possible. He finally understood the whole charade.

"He spilled water on me," Caitlynn said, pointing to her now zipped up jacket. "I got ticked off and pushed him. He was very funny."

"Glad to be of comedian service," Nate muttered.

Elora looked out the window. "Uh oh."

"What?" asked Jason, leaning over her shoulder.

"We've got followers. And get away from me!" Elora pushed his face back. "Mitchie, Shane, back seat. Quick!"

"By now we must be the tabloids favorite celebrity couple," Shane said.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You think?"

Elora, it turned out, had no place to stay. She was going to find a place with Peggy. But no one oculd reach her on her cell phone.

"We have room in our apartment," Caitlynn invited.

Jason's eyes grew wide, but he stayed silent.

Elora shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I don't have a change of clothes, though."

"We'll find something," Mitchie promised as they climbed up the staircase. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

"I guess we'll see that article about your fight with Nate tomorrow, Caitlynn," Elora mused. "Which bed is mine?"

Mitchie pointed to the one closet to the window. "You can have that one. So how did Peggy discover you?"

"Oh, we've been friends for years," Elora said. "I got too old to go to Camp Rock, which is why you never saw me. We met up last year and she asked me to do backup."

"Sweet," Caitlynn said. "You're really good at hip hop."

"Thanks," Elora smiled. "What did you go to camp for?"

"Oh, I'm going to be a music producer," Caitlynn said, looking through her clothes.

"She's really good," Mitchie added. "Half the songs on my album have her playing in the background."

"Oh yea!" Elora recalled. "I've heard it. Wow, that was you?"

Caitlynn nodded. "Sure was," she said. "And I also went as a dancer. I did hip hop when I was younger. I got back into it for a while."

"No kidding? Can you show me some?"

Caitlynn took out some pajamas that were slightly big for her and handed them to Elora. "I guess so."

"Be prepared to be blown away," Mitchie said as she ran a comb through her hair.

Caitlynn put on some music and stood in the middle of the room. Then she began twisting her way back and forth across the floor, her feet practically a blur.

"Whoa!" Elora exclaimed. "Let me try!" The blonde girl hopped up and began copying Caitlynn perfectly. Mitchie sat and watched, grinning as her friends danced around.

The song ended and the girls collapsed on Caitlynn's bed. Mitchie clapped. "Nice!"

Someone knocked on the door. "Hey, guys!" Shane called. "We're going to watch a movie. Want to join us in a few minutes?"

"What movie?" Mitchie asked, opening the door.

"_Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_. It's all we have."

"Oh, I love that movie!" Elora cried. "We'll be there. And we'll bring the popcorn."

"Cool." Shane closed the door and left.

A few minutes later, the girls bounded over in their pajamas and settled down to watch the movie. It started with Indy deep in a forest with his partner, searching for an artifact.

When his partner betrayed Indy, Mitchie frowned. "Why does he do that?" she whispered to Shane, who was right next to her.

"He's greedy and wants the treasure for himself," he whispered back.

It suddenly showed a body with arrows sticking through it. It was fake looking but Mitchie could tell it was the partner.

"How horrible," she whispered.

Caitlynn smiled from her spot on the floor. "I like this movie already."

Mitchie looked around the room. Nate and Caitlynn sitting on the floor in front of Shane and Mitchie, who were sitting on one of the couches. Elora and Jason sat on the other, smaller couch. Elora had her knees drawn up to her chest, watching the movie with fascination.

Jason was half watching the movie and half watching Elora. He was sitting about two feet away from her, and it seemed far enough for the both of them.

The movie ended late. Mitchie yawned as the credits scrolled across the screen. By now, her head was against Shane's shoulder, his arm around her.

"Great flick," Caitlynn said, standing up and stretching. "Are there more?"

Nate got up. "Yep. A new one came out a few months ago."

"Hey, Jason," Mitchie started to ask him a question but then stopped, giggling. "Guys, look."

Jason and Elora had fallen asleep some time during the movie. Elora's head rested on his shoulder, his head resting on her head.

Everyone looked at each other. "Well, should we wake them?" Caitlynn asked, giggling slightly.

"Nah, let them sleep," Shane said dismissively, waving his hand. "I'd love to see how the wake up in the morning."

"How does anyone fall asleep during an Indy movie?" Nate asked. "It's almost impossible."

"Will power," Shane said.

Caitlynn yawned this time. "Well, night guys," she murmured.

"'Night."

The girls left, laughing slightly. "Elora is going to love us in the morning," Mitchie said.

"Oh I bet she will," Caitlynn agreed.

The girls curled up under the sheets. Suddenly, Caitlynn whispered "I wonder how they'll end up in the morning."

This made the girls explode into a fit of giggles. They buried their faces in their pillows and laughed.

Eventually Mitchie was able to say "I guess we'll find out."

**Authors note: OMJ Sorry it took so long to update! My parents hate me lol. They never let me on anymore ******

**Anyway, Elora (the real life Elora) and I had planned out the scene where she and Jason fall asleep together a looong time ago. Almost two weeks LOL. Tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

Elora woke slowly. She could tell she didn't have a blanket, but she was warm none the less.

What was her cheek touching? It was some kind of fabric.

She froze and opened her eyes, then slowly closed them again.

Oh. It was Jason's shirt.

They were still on the couch, lying down by now. His arm was around her waist.. He slept silently behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

A red-hot anger filled Elora. She counted slowly to ten.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she screamed in Jason's ear.

He started awake, eyes wide. "Huh? What?" Then he noticed Elora in his embrace. He glanced at his arm, then snatched it away, going red. "Sorry."

"Last time I checked, you were over there," Elora fumed, pointing.

Jason yawned into his arm. "I think I fell asleep."

"Obviously," Elora scoffed, untangling herself and standing up. "Number one, _never _touch me again. Number two, goodbye." She stalked to the door.

"Wait!" Jason called, sitting up on the couch. "We're still on for tonight, though, right?" He watched for her reaction with wide, earnest eyes.

Elora paused, one hand on the doorknob. She exhaled slowly. "Fine." Then she yanked the door open and stormed back to the girls' apartment.

She stood at the end of their beds. "WHY. IN. THE. GOD. BLESSED. WORLD. DIDN'T. YOU. WAKE. ME UP LAST NIGHT?!"

Mitchie and Caitlynn woke quickly. They looked at Elora's furious face, and then at each other. Caitlynn started laughing.

"How did you end up this morning?" Caitlynn snickered.

Elora clenched her teeth. "Laying down, sided by side. His arm was around my waist. Now answer my question."

Caitlynn giggled and Mitchie cracked a smile.

"Sorry, Elora," she said. "We just wanted to see what happened. Think of it as…an experiment."

"You don't want to know what's going to happen to you," Elora said slowly. "You better watch out."

In the other room, Jason and the rest of Connect 3 were having a similar conversation, only Jason wasn't mad. Merely curious would describe his feelings.

Shane and Nate found it hilarious about how they'd woken up. Shane was almost crying into his pillow.

"I wish I could have seen," he choked out. "Elora's face!"

Jason pulled on a fresh shirt. "Think of an angry bull about to charge," he said softly.

Nate was doubled over in bed, trying to contain his laughter. "Really? Hah. What did she do?"

"Screamed in my ear," Jason said easily, looking over his boot collection. "A very nice way to wake up on Saturday, I might add."

"Did she break up with you?" Nate chuckled. Shane was laughing so hard he was now crying and couldn't speak.

"Nope," Jason popped the _p _and tugged on a boot. "We're still on for tonight."

"Is she crazy or something?" Nate asked Shane.

Shane sat up, wiping tears from his eyes. "They both are," he managed to answer.

Jason ignored him as they got up to get dressed.

Elora, by now, was storming down the stairs, fully dressed, to the dining room. She grabbed a muffin and sat down, ripping it with her teeth.

She didn't look up as Jason entered. She glared at the table, then hopped up to get some juice. Jason glanced at her sideways as he leaned over the counter to grab a spoon. **(Inside joke: Elora, SPOON!! LOL. sorry people it's an inside joke we have.)**

She glanced in his direction. He looked away quickly. She did the same and returned to her seat.

Eventually, the rest of Connect 3 and Company made it downstairs. They were grouped close together, exchanging stories of the mornings' incident. They were all laughing silently, then immediately stopped when they noticed Elora's glare.

Shane surveyed the arrangement. Elora sat near the back of the room, facing the TV, which had the morning news. She didn't look in Jason's direction once.

Jason, on the other hand, was sitting nearer to the door, watching Elora as she ate. His expression was that of half hurt, half curiosity.

Shane and Mitchie sighed. "Guess we're separated today," Mitchie muttered to her boyfriend as they grabbed food.

Shane nodded. "See you later."

The girls sat down next to Elora. "Hey," Mitchie said. "You still mad at us?"

Elora silently shook her head. "No really," she admitted. "I'm mad at Jason and half sorry that I screamed at him. He was just sleeping peacefully…and yet, I'm mad again. Partially at you."

Caitlynn smiled. "Sorry," she said, taking a bit of Cheerios. "You have to admit, though," she added. "It was pretty funny."

Mitchie nodded. Elora rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks," she said. "I'm hilarious. Jason and myself, the comedian couple."

"Couple?" the girls repeated.

Elora reddened. "Forget I said that."

Mitchie and Caitlynn exchanged a glance and returned to their breakfast.


	18. Chapter 18

Elora frantically looked through her suitcase, then, failing to find what she was looking for, spun around to face Peggy, who was sitting on her hotel room bed.

"Peggy!" Elora screeched. "Where's my velvet purse?! I can't go on a date without my purse!!"

Peggy watched her friend as she flew across the room to the closet. "I didn't take it," she said slowly. "And since when do you get all worked up about a date?"

"This isn't just _any _date!" Elora argued, looking on the shelf. "It's with _Jason from Connect 3. _They're the hottest band on the shelves and I'm going on a date with the _lead guitarist. _UGH! Where is that pur—oh, there it is." She snatched it from off the chair, where it had been hanging all along. She tossed in the necessary items, then stood in front of the mirror.

"How do I look?" Elora asked Peggy.

"Uh, you hair is in a messy pony tail and your eyes are a mess," Peggy said bluntly.

"NO!" Elora howled. "I have to get to that Italian place in 45 minutes! I HAVE TO DRIVE! AH!!" She raced into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Peggy sighed and returned to her guitar, shaking her head.

About ten miles away, Jason was having similar problems.

"WHERE ARE MY BOOTS?!" he cried, looking through his collection.

"Which pair?" Nate asked, not looking up from his music.

"The LEATHER ONES!!"

"Jason," Shane said. "They're all made of leather!"

"I know but the black ones with silver lining and silver stitches!" Jason grabbed boot after boot.

"You mean the ones you're _wearing?" _asked Nate, finally looking up.

"No I mean the—oh." Jason glanced down at his feet sheepishly, then cleared his throat. "Yeah, these. Thanks, Nate."

Shane snorted from his place on the bed, where he was sprawled on his stomach, reading some of Nate's work.

"Nice," he said. "Someone is a little tense."

"No I'm not!" Jason said indignantly. "I'm just…frantic."

"We noticed," Nate said easily.

Jason looked at his ties. "Where my lucky tie TIZZY NO!!"

Tizzy trotted by, Jason's blue tie dangling from his mouth. Jason yanked it out of the dog's mouth and held it up.

It dangled almost in half, chewed and torn. Jason groaned and hung his head.

"Now what?" he muttered.

"Try not looking like a nerd," Shane suggested, getting up. "Loose the collared shirt, get out your leather jacket and gray shirt and maybe _comb your hair_."

Jason stared at him. "Are you being sarcastic?" he asked finally.

Shane and Nate sighed.

"No," Shane finally said. "I am not."

**Eh I figured I'd end it now. Just a short little chapter so I can update my other stories. Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

Mitchie and Caitlynn were over in the boys apartment when Jason was ready to leave.

Well…almost.

"How am I supposed to get there?" Jason whimpered. By now he was past the yelling. He was flat-out scared.

"The bus, maybe. Or our limo, Jason," Shane said.

"Right. Limo. I can handle that." Jason frowned. "Where are we going, again?"

Mitchie and Caitlynn looked at the boys. Each and everyone one of them, excluding Jason, slapped their hands to their foreheads. Or, instead of hands, used a table.

"The Italian restaurant," Mitchie said. "I printed out directions." She took the folded piece of paper and handed it to Jason.

Shane raised an eyebrow. "You think of everything," he said.

"No, Jason's just predictable," Mitchie shrugged, then curled up next to Shane on the couch.

00

Eventually, Jason left and the remaining four collapsed on the couch.

"How can one guy be so…." Caitlynn trailed off, sighing.

Nate shook his head. "I don't know."

"I wonder if Elora's waiting," Mitchie mused.

"Who knows?"

00

Elora was, actually, not waiting. She was hopping off the bus just as Jason climbed out the limo.

He smiled shyly at her. "Hi."

"Hey," Elora flashed a smile. "I see you made it in one piece."

"Barely," Jason murmured, holding the door open for her. She walked gracefully inside and Jason followed quietly.

They sat down in a booth. Jason picked up the menu and sighed. "Dang it."

"What?"

"I can't read Italian."

Elora glanced at his menu. "_It's upside down_," she said, sliding it from his fingers and replacing it correctly.

"Oh."

Elora sighed. "Want me to read it to you?" she asked.

Jason stared at her. "Okay," he said. "But I don't think it'll make a good story."

Elora stared back, then broke into a fit of giggles. She slapped a hand over her mouth, but the giggles escaped.

Jason laughed nervously. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"I'm sorry!" Elora gasped. "You're so funny."

"Really?" Jason's eyebrows furrowed. "No one ever seems to think that. Whenever I say something, they get all…what's the word?"

"Exasperated?"

"I think so."

"I can't imagine why," Elora said softly, twisting the paper around her straw and tugging it off. "But maybe it's because they spend more time around you."

"Maybe," Jason agreed. "Sorry about this morning," he added after a second. "I don't know what I do when I'm asleep…mostly because," he trailed off for a second. "I'm asleep." He frowned.

Elora smiled again. "It's okay," she said. "I was mostly surprised. With me, at the time I can't really tell."

"Neither can we," Jason added honestly. "I thought you were going to attack me."

Elora chuckled. "Nah," she said, dismissively waving her hand. "Last time that happened, I was suspended from preschool."

Jason began to laugh quietly. "How do you get suspended from _preschool_?"

"Not easily." Elora began to laugh as well.

"What did you do to the kid?"

"Took a crayon and shoved it up his nose, then tackled him to the naptime blanket," Elora answered promptly, looking at Jason straight in the eyes.

"Wow," Jason whistled.

Suddenly, they both started laughing. They couldn't stop for a few minutes, until the waiter came by.

"Hello, I am Josh," he man said. "Are you ready to order?"

"I think so," Elora giggled. "I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo."

"Very good." Josh wrote down the order on the little note pad he carried. "And you, sir?"

"Jason fumbled for his menu. "Uh…" he muttered. "I think I'll order what she did."

"Two orders of Fettuccini Alfredo," Josh said curtly. "Very good. I'll be right back with that."

He walked away. Everything was silent until Jason snorted.

Elora looked at him, confused.

He smiled. "Shoved a crayon up his nose?"


	20. Chapter 20

The limo, nor the bus, was in sight as Elora and Jason left the restaurant, laughing and joking.

"So she really jumped on your tour bus?" Elora was asking.

Jason nodded, chuckling. "It was crazy," he said. Hesitantly, he reached out and took Elora's hand. She smiled at him.

"What should we do while we wait?" she asked. "Oh, hey, a newsstand! I wonder if they have that article…" she pulled Jason down the sidewalk.

They stopped short, looking at the cover of every single tabloid.

Shane and Mitchie, outside the night club, kissing.

Elora picked up the PEOPLE magazine and flipped to the article.

"Oh, so _that's _what set off the paparazzi," she said. "I get it now. What were they thinking?"

Jason read the article over her shoulder. He winced. "Déjà voo," he said. "It's the same trash as that article last year."

"Oh, yeah, I saw that," Elora said. She glanced at Jason. "Should we bring it back to them?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess so. Look, there's the picture of Nate and Caitlynn!"

They started laughing. Nate was stumbling back and Caitlynn was standing there, hands on hips, obviously having just pushed him. It was hilarious.

"One, please," Elora said. She paid the guy and they left the stand. Elora looked at the picture again and began laughing.

"Oh, classic," she said. Her fingers were still entwined with Jason's. She sighed.

Jason was quiet for a second. "So…" he said softly as they stood by the sidewalk. "I, um, had…had a nice…time," he said slowly. "Did you?"

"Of course," Elora smiled gently. "It was a lot of fun. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jason murmured.

They looked at each other. Elora smiled. Jason returned it after a second.

The limo, of course, chose to pull up at that time.

"Want to come back with me?" Jason asked. "We can show them the magazine."

"Sure," Elora said.

Jason opened the door for her, then climbed in after her.

Once back at the apartment, they opened the magazine.

Something caught Jason's eye. "Uh, oh," he muttered. "Look." He pointed to the line as they entered the elevator.

Elora read it out loud.

"_It seems our favorite celebrities are, in fact, a couple now. Photographers spotted Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres kissing outside a night club in D.C…"_

"No, no, down here," Jason interrupted, pointing.

"Oh." Elora continued to read.

"_It seems the article about them last year has given the couple an idea. What is to come out next of their daring relationship?"_

00

Mitchie threw the magazine down. "UGH!" she exclaimed. "Now what? My mom is sure to see that! UGH!"

She flopped back on her bed and threw the pillow over her face. "I'm not getting up," she warned the other people in the room.

Shane was sitting on the other bed. "As much as I loved being popular in high school," he sighed. "Now I really wish they would leave us alone."

Nate and Caitlynn were sitting in the armchair. Nate leaned his head back against the back of the chair. "Well, nothing we can do about it now."

"What angers me is that it wasn't the article last year," Shane muttered. "What kind of freaking trash is that? God." He rubbed his temples.

Elora and Jason stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Finally, Elora spoke. "Oh the other hand," she said, trying to be optimistic. "There's a hilarious picture of you and Nate, Caitlynn."

Everyone looked at her. Mitchie even slid the pillow off her face.

Elora looked back. "Geez, tough crowd," she muttered. "I better go. 'Bye, guys. See you later, Jason."

"'Bye, Elora," he said, watching her leave. He sighed happily, ignoring his friends watching.

Mitchie resumed hiding her face. "If my mother calls," she said, voice muffled. "Tell her I moved to Japan."

Shane's parents burst in the door. He barely looked up at them.

"Shane," his mother sighed. "Come here."

He silently followed.

His mother held up a copy of Life and Style. Shane groaned.

"About that…."

His mother held up her hand. "Save it," she said curtly.

"What were you thinking?" Michael demanded.

"She was upset!" Shane defended himself. "There was…a conflict back at her house and she was crying."

"You had to outside?" Samantha asked.

"I thought we were alone, okay?" Shane said. He looked at the ground. "Why do you even care?"

Samantha closed her eyes. "Because we're your parents."

"And that's my fault?" Shane demanded. He sat in a chair and sighed. "Look, I made a mistake. But it's the celebrity life. Every time you sneeze, it's in the tabloids."

"Mitchie is barely getting into this life and already you're causing her to be in every magazine?" Michael asked.

Shane started to protest, but then closed his mouth. "I never thought of it that way," he admitted.

"Mitchie is barely eighteen," Samantha said quietly.

"You saying we should break up?" Shane demanded, his heart falling.

"Well…" Michael and Samantha looked at each other.

Shane stood up. "We'll talk," he said.

He sadly left and returned to the other room. He stretched out on the bed and sighed.

"Live and learn," he muttered. Mitchie looked at him, then came over to the bed. She sat down next to his head and smiled.

"Don't worry," she said in her soft voice. "We'll get through this. It's not that bad…not really."

He caught her hand, eyes still closed. "Maybe," he agreed.

Nate sighed. "Well, what are you going to do?" he asked Mitchie.

"Face the wrath of my mother," Mitchie said. "Once she calls."

"Have fun," Caitlynn said.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I intend to."


	21. Chapter 21

Shane couldn't do it. He couldn't break up with Mitchie. He loved her too much.

He decided all this as she came over and comforted him. He sighed and looked at her.

She looked back and smiled.

His decision was final.

00

Jason felt numb for the rest of the night.

Every time he blinked, Elora's face smiled at him. It was maddening.

He barely noticed the next day as they piled into the bus. He'd called Elora earlier to say goodbye. He wasn't sure if he'd ever see her again.

This thought made him very sad. He sat on the couch in the tour bus and stared out the window, seeing nothing.

_**THREE MONTHS LATER**_

The group ran down to the beach, laughing.

Caitlynn looked around at the sandy beach. It wasn't that crowded.

"Here's a good spot," she announced. They dropped their stuff, set up the umbrella and rolled out the blankets.

Jason looked out at the wide expanse of ocean. Someone caught his eye.

A blonde girl was surfing on a huge wave. She rode easily, having the time of her life.

He gasped. "Guys, look!" he said, pointing. "Isn't that Elora?"

Everyone squinted and watched. "It is!" Mitchie said.

Jason stared.

Elora glanced up then. Her eyes met Jason's and she faltered. The surfboard slipped from under her feet and she was sent tumbling back into the surf.

Everyone gasped.

"Ohhh," the boys said, wincing. "That's gotta hurt."

Elora stumbled out of the waves and glared in Jason's direction. "Thanks a lot!" she called.

Jason called back "What did I do?"

"Made me look, idiot!"

Jason shrugged. "Sorry!"

The girls were already slipping out of their cover ups and running for the beach. The guys followed, but Jason stayed put.

Elora approached. She wore a light pink bikini and her hair was wet disarray.

Jason felt winded. He said nothing.

"What brings you to the Bahamas?" Elora asked, standing her surfboard vertically in the stand.

Jason closed his mouth, realizing it had been hanging open. "Uh," he said, blinking. "Shane's parents live up there sometimes." He pointed to the huge house on the beach shore.

"Oh." Elora nodded.

00

The group stayed down at the beach for a long time.

Mitchie looked out at the shore. Nate and Caitlynn were working on a huge hole that the others had once all been working on. Jason and Elora were stretched out, propped up on their elbows, talking.

Suddenly, cold ocean water was splashed all over her head. She gasped, and spun around.

Shane held a bucket in his hands, still over turned. He grinned and ran for it.

"SHANE GRAY YOU GET BACK HERE!" Mitchie shrieked, running after him.

After the article had come out, the couple had hit a small bump. For a while, Mitchie's parents didn't call. The Torres's barely spoke.

But now, everything as just about back to normal.

Mitchie jumped onto Shane's back, meaning to tackle him to the surf. He caught her legs at the last second, giving her a piggy-back ride.

She laughed. "Shane, let me go!" she said.

He shook his head, grinning. Then he ran back to the sand.

He stopped in front of Nate and Caitlynn.

"A little old to be playing in the sand, aren't you?" Shane asked Nate.

Nate didn't look up. "A little old to be giving piggy back rides, aren't you?"

Shane didn't answer. Nate looked up and caught his horror filled expression.

"Shane? What's…" He followed his gaze and gasped, as did the girls.

The horror unfolded.

**CLIFFY!! YAY!!**

**I want to say thanks to all my awesome reviewers. You guys rock!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**People FYI there is a sequel coming up so I'm working on finishing this story ASAP. Thank God for the weekends!!**

Shane's parent's house had smoke curling out from the windows. Flames danced behind the walls. Sirens rang out along the shore.

Shane didn't feel his arms go numb, didn't feel Mitchie tumbling off his back into the hole Nate and Caitlynn were building.

"Mom," he whispered. "Dad!"

In the next second, he took off across the sand, reaching down and snagging his t-shirt from the blanket. He tugged it on as he ran.

His friends ran after him, screaming his name. The girls didn't even pull their cover ups back on. The boys were still struggling with their shirts as they caught up with Shane at the caution line.

His parents were nowhere in sight. Shane's eyes racked the house. Nothing.

He ducked under the caution tape.

"Shane, NO!" screamed Mitchie. She started to go after him, but Jason caught her arm, pulling her back.

Shane ran to the house. A fireman grabbed his arm. "Don't go in there," he warned.

Shane struggled. "No way, man!" he said. "My parents are in there!" He got free and ran into the burning house.

Mitchie watched in horror, tears beginning to fall freely down her face. Nate had Caitlynn in his arms, watching the house. Mitchie wanted to do the same, to hid her eyes from the destruction.

But she couldn't move.

"Shane…"she whispered.

Jason took in the young girl's expression and pulled her close to him, hugging her. Mitchie buried her face in his shirt and sobbed.

00

"MOM!" Shane screamed. "DAD! Where are you?!"

He coughed violently, his eyes stinging.

He ran to their room and banged open the door. He stared in disbelief.

His parents were desperately trying to throw their stuff into their suitcases, trying to save their material possessions.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Shane shouted, darting forward and grabbing their arms. "GET OUT! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

A piece of burning roof fell to the ground, helping Shane with his statement. He dragged his parents out and down the hall.

He pushed them in front of him. "THE FIRE ESCAPE!" he yelled. "GO!"

They ran down the hallway. Something burst into flames right at Shane's side, bits of wood and metal burning through his shirt.

"Ah!" he stumbled back, clutching at his shirt. The cabinet, now engulfed in flames, toppled over, cutting off Shane's escape as the flames danced high.

"Shane!" his mother screamed.

He coughed, thrashing his head. "JUST GO!" he shouted. "I'll find another way. Get yourselves out!"

His parents hesitated, then ran down the hall to the window, and the fire escape.

Shane coughed again, turning and running back down the hall. The smoke was confusing him. His mind was a whirl. He didn't know up from down.

"Stairs," he muttered. "Where…are…the stairs?" He stumbled suddenly.

The smoke…couldn't breathe. He began gasping for air.

He stumbled again and went on his knees.

Shane Gray collapsed on the floor of his burning house.

"I'm going to die," he whispered. The realization hit him hard, and he moaned. Burning. Everything was burning.

Wood chips fell on him, immediately going out but still burning him.

"I'm going to die."

**I was sorely tempted to leave it here but I'm in a nice mood today….**

00

Ten minutes had gone by. Shane's parents stumbled out of the house.

Mitchie ran over to them. "Where's Shane?" she gasped.

"Inside," Samantha was crying. "The cabinet collapsed…he's trapped!"

Mitchie felt like she'd been hit by a cement truck going 90 miles an hour. She stumbled back, and looked at the house.

"No," she whispered. A spark of determination hit her.

"NO!" she screamed.

Not Shane. Never.

Never was Mitchie going to let flames steal him from her.

Ever.

She darted forward, ignoring her friends screams.

"_Mitchie, No!_

"_Don't, Mitchie!"_

She ran up the fire escape and into the house.

The fumes hit her hard. She inhaled accidentally.

Instantly, her mind went fuzzy, the room spun.

Burning pieces of wood rained down on her skin, burning her where her bathing suit did not cover her. She cried out and beat at the stinging wood.

Stumbling on, she reached the cabinet. She set her jaw and leaped over it.

She miscalculated the leap. The flames seemed to reach out and grab at her ankles and arms, scratching at her.

She screamed, loud. The flames danced over her skin. She beat at them, desperate.

"SHANE!" she yelled. The flames died down.

_Find Shane. That's all that matter, Mitchie. Find him!_

Her thoughts drove her forward. She must not let the flames claim him.

She didn't see him. But she did trip over him.

Her heart was slowing. She was dying. Her mind was fighting it, desperate to find the man she loved.

She was sent sprawling over Shane's body. She spun around and rolled him over.

"No!" she gasped. "Shane, wake up!"

He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Mitchie," he whispered. "You're hurt."

She pulled him to his feet. "Shane, listen to me," she said. "Is there any way out?"

He staggered. "The porch."

"Brilliant! Come on Shane. Stay awake." She tried hard to follow her own advice as they stumbled for the stairs.

Coughing, they banged the door open and stumbled out onto the porch.

Everyone below started screaming.

Shane's head cleared immediately. He could concentrate more.

"Hold on to me," he commanded Mitchie.

The firemen had the net ready. They closed their eyes and jumped.


	23. Chapter 23

They landed hard on the net, and rolled off the side. Shane landed hard on Mitchie's arm. She gasped as something crunched and pain shot up her arm.

The next second, Shane was lifted off of her, and someone was helping her up. Caitlynn, Nate, Elora and Jason all ran up, embracing their friends.

Mitchie couldn't hear anything. Couldn't feel the girl's arms around her as they embraced her.

She only heard a content voice in her head.

_Shane's safe now._

She watched him climb into the ambulance, watched the EMT begin to shut the door.

Dimly heard Caitlynn ask "Mitchie?"

And then the world went black and Mitchie collapsed.

00

Shane heard someone screaming. The next second, the door was shut.

"What happened?" he asked the EMT.

"Relax now, don't worry about it," the man said, giving Shane a shot of pain killer. "Everything's fine."

Shane faded into silence.

He next awoke in the hospital bed, still dressed in his own clothes. He groaned and opened his eyes.

Everything hit him like a ton of guitars.

Someone screaming a name, just before he fell asleep.

What name?

He strained to remember, the sat bolt upright.

"Mitchie!" he gasped. Everyone had been screaming her name.

The two people by the door turned. It was Jason and Nate.

"Shane!" Nate cried as they rushed over. "You're alive!"

"That was a long nap," Jason added. "Were you tired?"

"Where's Mitchie?" Shane asked, staring blindly at them. "Where is she?"

The boys smiles faded. They looked at each other, worry etched on their faces. Shane's stomach turned to ice.

"Where is she?" he repeated. "Where is Mitchie? Tell me."

Jason and Nate looked at each other again. Jason sighed.

"She hasn't woken up yet," he said softly. "It's been five hours. She collapsed after you got in the ambulance."

Shane froze.

"She was burned everywhere," Nate added. "Her hair, her arms, legs, all burned badly. It's like she walked through the flames to get to you."

Shane stared at them, eyes wide. He threw the sheets back and stood up. "Take me too her," he said.

"Shane, you're barely stable," Nate started to protest.

"NOW!"

Nate and Jason jumped. "Okay, okay," Nate said. "She's down the hall. Come on."

They walked down and across the hall. Shane felt numb as the door opened.

Elora and Caitlynn looked up, their eyes red, faces pale, cheeks tearstained. Shane looked past them to Mitchie laying on the bed.

Her once blue bathing suit was singed around the edges, blackened and brown. Her hair lay in a shaggy mane on the pillow. A burn stretched from her belly button to who knows where behind her. Her arm was encased in a white cast.

Shane's stomach heaved. He felt his knees start to wobble as he stumbled forward and collapsed at her bedside.

"No change," Caitlynn whispered to Nate. The girls stood up, giving Shane room.

Shane took Mitchie's hand and squeezed it. "Wake up, Mitchie," he pleaded. "Please." Tears began to roll down his face.

"Please."

Nothing happened.

He let his head fall forward onto the pillow. "What have I done?" he moaned.

"What are you talking about?" Nate demanded. "The fire was started from a rag left on the stove. This isn't your fault."

"If I hadn't gone in after my parents," Shane whispered.

"They'd be dead," Caitlynn interrupted.

"But Mitchie wouldn't have followed." Shane closed his eyes tight. "It's all my fault."

"Don't talk like that!" Elora said. "Mitchie chose her own way. She did what she wanted to. She saved your life. This isn't your fault, Shane."

"Listen to Elora," Jason added, slight warmth in his voice. "She's right, man."

"Why isn't she awake?" Shane demanded, turning to his friends with a face identical to what Elora's and Caitlynn's were.

"She's just…" Nate stared sadly at one of his best friends. "Unconscious. She can probably hear us…but she doesn't feel safe to wake up."

Shane leaned over and kissed Mitchie's forehead. "Please wake up," he begged. "Please."

He turned to his friends again. "Why is she like this?" he asked, his voice wavering. "I was the one in there for so long. I was the one who collapsed. Mitchie wasn't! Why am I not in a coma?"

"It's not a coma, Shane," Caitlynn said gently. "Mitchie is badly burned. You can see that. She was barely alive when she found you. She jumped through flames. She was on fire—literally! You never were."

"My fault," Shane moaned, leaning his forehead on Mitchie's stomach. "All my fault."

00

Mitchie still didn't wake up. Shane stayed by her bedside all night. They tried different things to get her awake.

Nothing worked.

Shane was spiraling down into depression.

Early in the morning, he had an idea.

"Guys, bring me a guitar," he said. "I have one last idea."

He sat with it and stared down at Mitchie's pale face. "Mitchie," he whispered. "Listen to me. You can hear us. I know you can. Tell us…can you sing?"

He began strumming the guitar and singing the chorus of Mitchie's song.

"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,

"Gonna let the light…shine on me.

"Now I found who I am, there's no way to hold it in,

"No more hiding who I want to be,

"This is me…"

Shane trailed off. Everyone watched Mitchie intently.

After a minute, nothing happened. Shane was beginning to feel desperate again.

"You know the words, Mitchie," Shane whispered. "What are they? Tell us."

Mitchie moved. Her fingers twitched, like they were on the frets of a guitar. Her lips began to move.

Everyone looked at each other, ecstatic.

"What are they, Mitchie?" Caitlynn asked.

"Come on, Mitchie!" Nate said.

"We forgot the lines, Mitchie. Gotta tell us!" Jason added.

"Yeah!" Elora added. "Come on."

Mitchie inhaled, then, in a hoarse whisper, sang the lines.

"Do you know what it's like…to feel so in the dark…"

She was stopped by Shane, who threw his arms around her. "Mitchie!" he cried. "You're okay!"

Her eyes slowly opened to look him in the eyes. She blinked slowly and coughed. "I think so."

Shane was overjoyed. He pressed his lips to hers, the brushed her hair back.

He knew she wasn't one hundred percent better, but she was on the road to recovery.

THE END

Stay tuned for the sequel of this sequel!!


	24. Chapter 24

**PEOPLE MY NEW STORY IS UP!! Check out my page to read it! I won't be able to update for a few hours, though. I have to go somewhere.**

**ENJOY! It's called Camp Rock 4: MIA**


End file.
